Outside, Looking In
by C.I.TigerFan
Summary: This story was written several seasons ago while the Lori character was still in play. I was never fully satisfied with one of the chapters so I recently spent some time tweaking it. That said, I was never fully satisfied with the Lori character either, so I made her my own in this story. Thanks and happy reading.
1. Chapter 1: In the Helo

**A/N: I'm not a Lori hater. I think this character has potential if the writers do it right. I don't see Kono and Lori as competition. (The whole Steve/Kono hookup is not my thing). That said, I'm not entirely sure that this fic is moving in a** **Steve/Lori direction either. I liked the way Kono and Lori started to bond in the "muscle car" episode. Kono called her sister - not in a "I trust you like family" way, but as one female to another. Kono seems to be the one most willing to accept her as part of the team. Anywho, hope you enjoy the fic!**

**P.S. I own nothing, duh!**

**Chpt 1: In the Helo**

She had always been content to fade into the background and observe. Maybe that's why she was such a good profiler. Profiling required no real emotional investment on her part. She watched as Danny kept an ever protective eye on Steve. If she didn't know better, she could believe these two related by blood. They cared for each other deeply, all four members of the them did. She regretted that she was not better with the techno nerd gear and that it was Kono that was grounded rather than her. She wasn't scared, mind you, being in the middle of North Korea on an unauthorized recon mission. Who would be? _"Any normal individual with half a brain and an ounce of sense, that's who,_'" she thought as she watched Joe give Steve permission to relax. He handed him the rifle knowing it would have the same affect as a favorite blanket to a small child. He secured Steve in front of him and willed him to settle with a few subtle, yet reassuring taps to Steve's upper arm. Lori silently commended Chin for brining the normalcy of home a bit closer by announcing something as simple and yet so profound as a wedding. Perhaps the thing that pleased her most was the genuine smile on Steve's face as he allowed himself to be comforted by those he considered family. What she wouldn't give for family. She was grounded in her skill as a profiler, in her competency with a weapon, in her mastery of self-defense, and in her uncanny ability to wall off any and all emotion that might make her appear weak. Truth be told, she was an emotional wreck and she knew it. What was important is that no one else knew it. She was good at keeping people at arms length or further when necessary, and she prided herself on her independence. But these people, these four very different people that were united as a family challenged her deep seeded notion that strong, well adjusted folks don't really need anybody else. She was drawn to this FiveO family, so much so that it was becoming a bit unnerving.

The depths of Jenna Kaye's betrayal would not be fully felt until the FiveO were back on familiar soil. There were stages, much like grief that each team member would go through and each in their own time. There was no doubt that Steve would feel the betrayal the deepest. "_Didn't he always?" _she thought_._ He would tuck it away in one of his internal SEAL compartments and carry it around like a heavy load. He felt responsible for this team, his team. The others would most likely move directly to anger without passing go. Because Steve would surely be fine soon, physically anyway, and back home safe and sound, they would likely rationalize her behavior as that done by a desperate woman, because there was no other choice. They would each find a way to forgive her, including Steve. It's what people who are acutely aware of the many shades of gray that color our world would do. It was, however, what the betrayal would do to their ability to trust that worried her. She feared it would only further isolate her from the team.

Lori slowly drew in a long cleansing breath and turned away from those flying in the compartment behind her. She instead focused on the scenery below. They would be back across the border soon and Steve could get the medical attention he needed. She felt her cheeks flush a little as she thought about her rather uncharacteristic behavior upon seeing Steve emerge from the jungle. Lori Weston was a lot of things, but a hugger was not one of them. She hadn't missed the surprised or was it confused look, maybe it was distaste on Steve's face at the unsolicited jester. Her brow furrowed deeply at the replay in her mind. "_I overstepped my boundaries with the physical contact_," she chided herself. Whatever his expression conveyed, she decided it had not been a wise move. She shook her head to clear the endless chatter in her brain and tried to focus on what was important at present. "_Get Steve medical attention and get the hell out of Dodge_."

**A/N:** This was short, I know. Chpt 2 was meant to be a part of chpt 1, but I messed up in uploading. It is already posted and much longer, so what do you say? Want to go ahead and read on? Please?

**All reviews greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Across the Border

**A/N:** This was meant to be part of Chpt 1, but I'm not computer savvy enough to do what I intended to do. This chpt is much longer than the first. **Thank you for reading**. Hope you enjoy!

**Chpt 2: Across the Border**

Across the border, Cpt. Franc Bama safely landed his old faithful. Lori stood back as Danny and Joe helped Steve from the helo as gently as possible. He was in pain, that was obvious, but his color was good and he could stand on his own. Kono sprinted off the porch and, reaching Chin first, threw her arms around his neck. They exchanged a quick few words and Kono turned her attention to Danny and Steve. Lori watched as Kono exchanged hugs with the two remaining men from her team. She thanked Joe with a friendly pat on the shoulder and nodded her thanks to the SEAL Team9 members. Lori smiled warmly as the scene unfolded in front of her. She couldn't deny the longing she felt to be a part of this group and lamented at the damage, not only physical, but emotional, that Agent Kaye had inflicted. With her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, she headed for the cabin porch. Bama, Joe, and Steve loaded into Bama's jeep and, she assumed, headed for town to find medical help. Chin was the first to join her on the porch.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You all had the hard job. Anybody else hurt?"

"Nope. We came, we saw, we conquered."

"That you did."

"I heard you did some pretty fancy shooting up there."

"Lucky shot," she scoffed.

"Damn lucky, at that."

Danny and Kono made their way to the porch. "We're all heading back to town. Bama said there are rooms over the bar where we found him. Not much to look at, but he says they're clean enough. We meet the transport plane tomorrow morning."

Danny piped in. "Hold on, hold on, what exactly does Captain Bama Sparrow consider 'clean enough'? Because, from where I'm standing, this guy's personal hygiene habits leave, well, an enormous amount to be desired. I'm just saying."

"Hey, Brah, anything under roof is better than out there in the jungle," Chin offered with a grin.

"I'll give you that." Danny conceded.

Hours later, Steve, Joe, and Bama joined the rest of the group at Bama's bar.

"Hey, look who's back," Danny shouted over the crowd. They all turned to see the three men approaching. Steve was stiff, but he seemed to be ok. " You guys hungry? I'm not sure what we ate but..."

"It was..." Chin began, but Danny cut him off.

"I don't want to know, but... It wasn't too bad if you're hungry."

"No thanks," Joe answered, "we had a burger in town."

"A burger," Danny questioned with his hands in the air. "Really, Bub?" He rolled his eyes at Steve. "What, saving your sorry ass doesn't even rate a burger these days?"

Bama lifted a plain white bag clearly full of greasy burgers. He dropped it in the middle of the table and stepped back. The group dove at it like they were the last burgers left on earth. Lori watched as a gratified smile graced Steve's battered face. He and Joe shared a laugh and Lori felt the warmth that passed between them. Lori was seated at the end of the tables that the group had pushed together. Steve caught site of her watching he and Joe. Her smile was just a little sad. Joe and Bama walked past him to join the group and grab a beer. Steve circled around behind Lori and leaned in over her shoulder, "You ok?"

She twisted in her chair to face him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I'm fine. No permanent damage."

"Good," she said and gave him a warm smile.

Steve stepped back and nodded to a corner away from the group, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Lori furrowed her brow in question, but stood to follow him.

He half stood and half sat on the tall stool at the bar. He winced a little as he maneuvered into a comfortable position. Lori instinctively reached for him but stopped just short of touching him, remembering him recoil from her hug in the jungle. She shoved her hands in her back pockets and took a deep breath. "What's up?"

Steve's eyes swept across her face and he clasped his hands in his lap. He started to speak, but Lori cut him off.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Steve was caught off guard. "What?" he asked in confusion.

Lori was chewing on her bottom lip. She shifted her weight to one hip and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I was just so glad to see you. I reacted without thinking. It won't happen again."

Steve shook his head trying to understand. "Wait," he paused. "You think I'm upset because you hugged me?"

"Aren't you?"

Still confused, Steve furrowed his brow and asked, "Why would I be upset with you for hugging me?"

"Well," she began, "considering you were just betrayed by an outsider that you had accepted into the fold, so to speak, I think, being an outsider myself, I overstepped my boundaries."

"But you're not an outsider," he said as he placed a hand on her hip. His sincerity caused an unexpected lump to well in her throat. "You risked you're life to come and get me."

"I stayed in the helo," she said flatly, looking away from his intense stare.

"From what I understand, you blew the bridge that caused the convoy to turn around." The corners of his lips turned upward with approval as her eyes flashed back to his. She instinctively wet her lips in response to his cocky little grin.

He searched her eyes to try and discern just what it was she was thinking. "You think we don't trust you?" It was really more of a statement than a question as he began to understand what was running through her mind. He again winced as he stood from the stool. He bent just a little to try and find her eyes as his other hand found her waist. "Lori?"

She shifted her weight to her other hip. "You have no reason to trust me. I mean," her eyes dropped back to the floor. "I feel like I was making progress with the team, but... I'm not exactly the warm and fuzzy type." Her eyes swept back to his when she heard him chuckle and she immediately missed his touch as his hands fell back to his sides. Her hands went back to her rear pockets. "As a profiler, I worked mostly by myself. It was just me and my intel, you know? I'm not always sure how to function as a part of a group. And, now, after all of this... Well, it's bound to make trust an issue."

Steve crossed his hands over his chest and adopted a wide legged stance as he gathered his thoughts. "Look," he urged and waited for her to lift her eyes to his. "I didn't do anything to make your transition to FiveO any easier than it already was. It was clear that neither one of us wanted you there". He caught her chin as she started to drop her gaze. Lifting her eyes back to his, he continued, "But, I'm glad you're here. Not just here now, but here with us as a part of the team. You have to understand, you came along at a tough time for us. The team had been disbanded and then put back together after the governor was killed. We were feeling really protective of one another; We didn't know what was happening with Kono and... in trying to protect her, we shut you out". He shrugged. "It's what family's do". He paused, searching her eyes to see if she was with him. This time she held his gaze and gave him a small nod of understanding. "Since then, I think things have been going pretty well, don't you?"

She snorted at his sardonic tone and returned the big goofy grin he shot her. "Yeah, I think so," she conceded. She took in a deep breath as her smile faded and her tone returned to all seriousness. "I just want you to know that, even though you didn't ask for me, I'm here to help however I can, and I'll be here until the Lt. Governor pulls me..." She paused not sure she should continue, but "_as long as we're being honest_" she thought. " You know he asked me to report to him concerning FiveO activities."

"I figured as much."

They surveyed each other for a moment. "I've sent him three reports. Would you like to know what they said?"

"I don't know... would I?"

"I'll send you copies when we get home."

"Deal"

Lori nodded in acceptance. "Listen," Steve began, "for what it's worth, you give pretty good hugs". It was her turn to chuckle. "How about another one?" he asked as he opened his arms to her, and then reached for her sensing her hesitation. She felt her arms circle around his neck without having made the decision to do so. She also felt his arms close around her waist. The heat of his touch on the exposed skin of the small of her back sent sparks up and down her spine and made her stomach do a little flip flop. "_Where did that come from_," she wondered. They held each other for longer than what was maybe prudent, each needing the contact. Reluctantly, they parted and, without a word, Lori turned back to the group of friends celebrating in the middle of the bar. Steve carefully fell back onto the barstool and watched the celbration. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride and affection for the people in front of him. He watched as Lori sidled up next to Danny a playfully bumbed his elbow.

"Hello, Agent Weston. Nice shooting today," he said as he bowed playfully to her prowess.

"Thanks," she answered in earnest.

"Buy you a beer?"

"Sure, thanks"

Danny motioned to the barkeep and tapped his beer, holding up two fingers. "What were you and Steve discussing? It looked pretty intense over there."

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," she answered coily. They were both watching as Kono and Seal Team9's Jacob McCalister became increasingly more comfortable with each other. Danny thanked the waitress for the beers and nodded in Kono's direction. "Kono and SEAL team Hotty #1 seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

Lori nearly spewed her beer but managed to, not so gracefully, swallow it down instead. "You heard that, huh? On the transport over?"

"I have ears you know. They perk up when I hear two grown women giggling like little girls."

"Well he is hot..."

"Oh, clearly," Danny acknowledged.

"Besides, we called him that before we knew his real name. Seal Team Hotty #1 is actually named, Jake."

"Yes, and it appears that _Jake _and I are going to have to have a little chat."

"Was that your 'Dad voice'?"

"Yes, it was. That's the same voice I'm going to use with hotty seal over there." Danny took a long draw from his beer and left the empty bottle on the table. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Go get him, Dad." Lori watched as Danny interrupted the conversation between Kono and Jake much to Chin's obvious relief as well. Not long after, the celebration began to give way to tired bodies and the anticipation of an early flight home. They drifted up the stairs as a group, peeling off in pairs as they each reached their rooms. Kono fiddled with the lock as Lori directed her attention across the hall. Steve caught her staring as he allowed Joe to walk past him into the room. Her cheeks flushed as his gaze unconsciously traveled from her eyes to her lips and down to her toes and back. She again unwhitingly wet her lips as his eyes returned to hers. As Chin and Danny crossed between them in conversation, Lori seized the interruption and stole away into her room. Needing a distraction, she asked Kono about Jake.

"You and Seal Team Hotty #1 seemed to be hitting it off."

Kono grinned in response. "He's even hotter up close. Smart too."

"You two gonna' go out when we get back home," she asked as she turned the covers down on her bed.

"I wouldn't say 'no' if he asked. What about you and the boss? Looked like the two of you had a moment."

"A moment?," Lori asked worried that Kono had seen her reaction to Steve in the hall.

"Yeah, down in the bar. It looked like you two were discussing something important. He worried what the Lt. Gov's gonna' say when we get back?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Kono flopped down on one of the cot like beds and stretched. "My adreniline is officially gone."

"Yeah, I'm tired too. It's been a long day."

"We did good though, you know."

Lori smiled in the darkness. "We did, didn't we... Goodnight Kono."

"Night." Even the endless buzzing from the bar downstairs could not interfere with the much needed and well deserved sleep they quickly diappeared into.

Well, there you have it. Should I continue? I have more buzzing around in my brain of anyone is interested. Thanks again for reading. Now, if you don't mind, let me know what you thought. **All reviews appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3: Will You Help Me?

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! They keep me going. And, thank you for reading. I'm enjoying writing this fic even more than I anticipated.**

**Chpt:3**

Lori knocked lightly on Kono's open door. Kono looked up from her notebook and smiled. "Hey, what's up, Sister?"

"Hey," Lori replied pleased with the friendly greeting. "I need your help". Lori unconsciously held her breath waiting for Kono's response. She couldn't remember the last time she had asked anyone for any kind of help.

"Sure, whatcha need?"

Lori ventured inside Kono's office mentally noting the surf board in the corner and the refreshing sent of salt water and fresh linen that hung lightly in the air. "I need a sparring partner."

"A sparring partner," Kono repeated.

"Actually, I need someone to teach me how to use what I already do know, in the field. Twice now, I've been knocked down and someone else, namely Steve, has had to either help me up or save my ass."

"Part of the territory, you know. Comes with the job."

"I know, but I want to be able to hold my own on the job. I don't want anybody worrying that I'm a weak link."

"Well, I'm glad to help, but I think you should talk to McGarrett."

"Whyyyyy?" Lori asked with obvious trepidation.

Kono chuckled. "Because, when I first started with 5-O, Chin and Steve helped me out with the street version of everything I'd learned at the academy. My cuz and I scrapped while the boss coached. They taught me how to anticipate a perp's moves and how to counter best, using my speed and strength. McGarrett's good at picking out your strengths and weaknesses. He can teach you how to best use your strengths and help you improve where you're weak."

Lori thought about it for a minute while Kono gathered the rest of her belongings. "Let me know what you decide."

"I will. Thanks". Lori stood in the hallway and watched Kono exit while contemplating her next move. Deciding, she pulled in a deep breath and headed toward Steve's office. Having celebrated the safe return of the school children the night before, today had been an unusually quiet day. It was still early, yet Steve and Lori were the only ones left at 5-O. Lori started to knock on Steve's open door but stopped at the sight of him lying on his couch with his arm flopped over his eyes. They had had very little time to recover from their quick trip into North Korea. As tired as she was, she could only imagine how spent Steve must be. She leaned her head on the doorframe and allowed her eyes to drift the length of his body. She watched his beautifully carved chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Ignoring the flutter in her gut, she thought about this complicated man that she had come to respect. As a profiler, she understood that most people could be logged and categorized with very little overlap. The occasional few would fool you, but it was rare. That said, she had no defined place to put Steve. Maybe that was part of the attraction. "_That and those wash board abs_," she thought. Smiling to herself, she quietly turned to go, but was halted by Steve's husky voice. "Where you going?"

She shuttered involuntarily and turned back around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep," he said as he rolled onto his side and tucked both hands under his head and cheek.

Lori flushed wondering if he had noticed her indulgence in his sleeping form not a moment ago.

"Did you need something?"

"Nothing important," she whispered. "We'll talk later. You rest."

"No, stay," he urged. "Have a seat. Is it about those copies you sent me? The reports to the Governor's office?"

"Actually, no, but... what did you think?"

"I think you were fair and... concise... meaning you left out a lot of questionable details". She relaxed as one corner of his mouthed turned up in a mischievous half grin.

"Those reports were completely honest". She tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably in light of Steve's infectious grin. "The Governor is a very busy man. He doesn't need to be bothered with every minute detail. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Completely," he agreed on a yawn.

A moment of comfortable silence passed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Lori leaned forward in her chair and rested her clasped hands on her knees. "I asked Kono if she would help me with hand to hand field combat. She obliged, but told me that I should talk to you about it. She said you helped her when she first joined Five-O."

"Yeah, I did, me and Chin"

"So... will you help me?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you."

"Thanks," she answered on a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She dried her palms on her knees and started to stand.

"Wait". He studied her through sleepy eyes. "Where's this coming from?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I've seen you downstairs in the gym. You look like you know what you're doing on the mat"

"I do... on the mat, but twice now, I've had my ass handed to me". Steve couldn't help but notice as her hands flew to her back pockets. It was one of her tells. That's where her hands went when she was uncomfortable. She may be the profiler, but he knew body language, especially her body language. Boy had it been speaking to him lately. He liked the way she moved. She walked with purpose and confidence. She was completely unaware of her own beauty and the affect it had on others. She relied on her brain rather than her looks. Chin and Kono had relayed to him her unease at the muscle car gathering when she was forced to parade around in the form-fitting slut gear, complete with six inch heels. Chin, incidentily, did not neglect to mention that, slut gear aside, she looked smokin' hot. A slight inflection in Lori's voice snapped him out of his revere as the image of her in six inch heels faded. Steve tuned back in just in time to here her say, "I was pretty much desk ridden in my old job. I mean, I've had field training, but no real experience in the field. Like I told Kono, I want to hold my own so that the rest of you know you can count on me when we're out there doing what we do."

Steve narrowed his eyes, trying to process what she had said while he was... _thinking_. "Tomorrow morning, 9AM, my place. Bring your gear, including a swimsuit... one built for laps not for turning heads," he said, again with the grin.

Lori felt her cheeks flush a second time. She was pleased, however, to see that Steve's looked a little pink too.

"9AM," she nodded. "Got it". She paused at the door. "Are you gonna' sleep here tonight?"

"Too tired to drive," Steve answered, eyes closed.

"Come on, I'll take you home. We can pick up your truck after you've finished torturing me tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course. Come on, let's get you home."

Steve swung his feet to the floor and sat for a moment on the couch. He scrubbed his face with his hands and ran them through his hair.

"You sure you want to start my training tomorrow? I can wait until you're 100%."

"No, tomorrow is good," he said as he stood. "I just need a good night's sleep."

"Alright then," Lori conceded. "I'll grab my stuff and we're out of here."

**TBC**

**So, let me know what you think! All reviews appreciated. Send any ideas my way too. I would love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in the Water

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This has been a lot of fun to write. I appreciate all the kind reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chpt4: Back in the Water**

Steve answered the door in his t-shirt and swim trunks holding a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other. Lori peeked around the door as it opened, eyes wide. "Morning," Steve said through a mouth full of Lucky Charms. He stepped back inviting her in. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, thank you," she answer as she crossed the threshold into Steve's domain.

"We're getting in the water first," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Lori continued to survey her surroundings. Steve's home was tastefully decorated, simple and functional. A photo of Steve and a younger blond woman caught her eye. She was leaning in for a closer look when Steve peeked back around the corner. "You can change in there". Lori jumped at the sound of his voiced and Steve shot her a lopsided grin as he motioned toward a door near the stairs and disappeared back around the corner.

Lori found the half bath and shimmied out of her shirt and shorts. She took a quick look in the mirror and a deep breath to settle her nerves. Her swimsuit was a simple one piece with a scooped neck and a low cut back. She liked the swirls of purple that seemed to have no beginning and no end. The multiple shades made the functional suit a little more feminine and pretty. It fit her well she decided as she spun to double check the back. Digging through her duffle bag, she found her towel and wrapped it around her waist. The house was quiet when she opened the door. She ventured toward the corner where Steve had disappeared and found herself in his empty kitchen. Back tracking, she crossed the dining room, which Steve obviously used as an office, and saw that the sliding glass door was cracked open. The first thing she noticed was the incredible view from his back porch. She knew this had been his father's home, the place that Steve had called home until he was sent away at sixteen. Leaning on the rail, she could envision a young Steve learning to swim and surf in his own back yard. The water was calm today, rolling gently in and out of reach. As she looked side to side, the second thing she noticed was the mat and the punching bag at one end of the porch. "_Of course he has his own little gym right here at home"_. The third thing she noticed was the tall figure at the edge of the water. She watched him as he hopped up and down, loosening his muscles, preparing himself to work-out. Leaving her flip-flops on the porch, she skipped down the stairs and headed for Steve. She felt her heart rate increase ever so slightly at the sight of his well defined back and arms. He was lean and athletic. He was smart too, and resourceful. She decided she would have to watch her step. They worked together after all, and she was here to learn, period. _"Keep your mind on the mission,"_ she chided herself. All business, she advanced toward Steve, now knee deep in the ocean. Turning his head toward her, he smiled as she approached. She stopped in the sand next to one of the lawn chairs and let her towel fall from her waist. As she busied herself with her hair, pulling it back and up into a messy knot at the back of her head, Steve slowly traversed the breadth of her form with his eyes. He paused to appreciate the sweep of her well toned legs. _"A runner,"_ he mused. His eyes traveled over her taunt abdomen and back up to her mouth where they settled for the briefest of moments. He studied her lips, always serious, a little pouty, plump, and highly kissable. It was _his_ turn to deal with the flutter in _his_ gut. He turned away from her as he felt parts of him rouse that were better left dormant, at least for the time being. He felt her stop next to him in the water. "I usually swim a few laps to loosen up."

"How far?"

He leaned into her, resting his cheek millimeters from hers and pointed in the direction of the horizon. "See that orange buoy? Straight ahead".

She squinted into the distance. "How many laps?" she asked determinedly.

Steve arched an eyebrow and cut his eyes in her direction. "Let's start with five."

"OK." She clapped her hands in front of her and rocked up on her toes. "Let's go."

He watched her wade into the water, waste deep and dive in. She was graceful in the water... and fast too he realized as he took off after her.

Five laps later, Steve emerged from the water to find Lori waiting for him in the sand, drying her legs with her towel. He lost his smart ass remark at the expression that swept across her face. She walked toward him, eyes glued to his chest, and stopped an arm's length away. Without a word, she reached for him. His muscles tightened as she gently ran a finger under one of the burn marks left by WoFat. She tentatively stepped in closer and flattened her palm over another healing wound just below his collar bone. Lifting her eyes to his, she whispered, "I'm sorry". It wasn't sympathy, however, that he saw in her clear green eyes. It was a sincerity that nearly knocked him over. This woman was truly sorry that he had suffered.

"Hey, I'm healing fine," he assured her as he covered her hand with his. "I'm good…. You came and got me, remember?"

She shook her head. "I…," but no words would come.

Steve drew her hand to his lips and gently kissed her palm. Mustering his cheeriest voice (not easy for Steve) he stepped backwards and gently pulled her with him. "Come on; let's get back in the water. I want to evaluate a couple of things… see what you can do. The best place to do that is in there." He nodded over his shoulder. Dropping her hand, he turned and shot back into the water. Lori followed him, hoping he wasn't pushing himself too hard too soon. For the next three hours, she flipped and dodged and ended up off of her feet and fully submerged more times than she could count. Finally, Steve succumbed to the call of food and announced that it was time for lunch. Lori followed him up to the house and into the kitchen.

"I have lunch meat, wheat bread, pineapple slices, chips and beer."

"I'll take it," she responded gratefully as she flopped down into the kitchen chair.

"You did good out there," Steve complimented her as he set the goodies on the table.

"Yeah," she scoffed as she reached for the bread.

"You did," he reassured her as he fell back into a chair across from her. "We'll hit the mat after lunch. You can practice those leg sweeps we went over and then we'll call it a day."

She nodded, mouth full of sandwich and pineapple.

They chatted about nothing in particular as they ate; the conversation easy and enjoyable between friends. He could tell she was tired from their morning workout, but he knew her well enough to know that he would have to be the one to call it quits.

Outside on the mat, she continued to hit the ground as Steve countered each and every move she threw at him. At the peak of her frustration, she feigned a round house kick and spun instead, dropping to her hands to the mat and catching him off guard with a reverse leg sweep that brought him down with a quiet "oomph". As she turned to pin him, he wrapped his leg around hers and, grabbing her forearms, flipped her over to pin her down instead. He dropped her arms to catch himself and she landed on her back with an "oomph" of her own. She opened her eyes to find Steve hovering over her, his forearm on the mat, hand in a fist next to her shoulder and his other palm flat against the mat shifting the bulk of his weight to one side. Lying there, hands open by her head, she could see the multiple shades of green and blue swirling in his eyes, barely visible around his dilated pupils. His eyes flicked to her lips and he lowered his face ever so slightly toward hers. He felt her tense underneath him and he hesitated. She lifted one hand to cup his bicep as a familiar voice drifted from the house. "Steve! You in here?"

Steve dropped his chin in frustration and huffed as he lifted himself effortlessly from the mat. He extended a hand to Lori and, clasping forearms, he helped her up just as Danny appeared on the porch.

"Whoa… Am I interrupting something, 'cause I can…"

"No, Danny, you're not interrupting. We were just going over some defensive moves for… You know what? Never mind. What are you doin' here?"

"Well…. Chin called. We're supposed to go and try on tuxes this afternoon. You know, for the wedding. He said he's been calling your cell phone all morning, but no answer." Danny paused as his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline waiting for an explanation from Steve.

None was forthcoming so Danny continued. "I told him I would come by here and check on you. I see that you're fine… In need of a shower, but fine."

Lori stood next to Steve and looked back and forth between the two men. "Well, I think we were just about done here. I'll get my gear and see the two of you on Monday." She smiled and stepped awkwardly passed Danny. Steve shot Danny a menacing look and followed Lori through the glass door. "What?" Danny called. "What did I say?"

Steve caught Lori as she was collecting her duffle bag by the stairs. "So, that reverse leg sweep… that was pretty clever," he grinned.

"You liked that?" she teased trying to keep her tone light.

He tapped her arm and looked almost shy as he spoke. "Seriously, you worked hard today. You're gonna' be fine. I'll call you later and we'll figure out another time to meet."

"Yeah, OK," she nodded

"I'll see you Monday then".

"Yeah, thanks again."

Steve smiled on a nod and followed her to the door. He watched her pull out of the drive from the front porch and remembered that Danny was waiting for him inside.

"Give me just a minute," he called as he closed the front door, "and I'll ride with you. I need to pick up my truck at the office on the way back."

"At the office?" Danny asked as he appeared from the dining room. "Why is your truck at the office?"

Steve flashed him his best mischievous grin and darted up the stairs two at a time.

"There's a story there, Steven," Danny called after him, "You have some 'splainin to do on the way!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Shooh! That was fun! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like chocolate – no such thing as too much chocolate, right? Would love to know what you're thinking. More soon (after the wedding, of course)! Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Handcuffs and Lies

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Quite frankly, the wedding episode didn't give me much to work with, so I struggled a bit bringing this chpt together. I think it turned out ok, though. Hope you like it and thanks for reading! Thank you also for all of the reviews!**

**Chpt 5: Handcuffs and Lies**

"OK, spill," Danny said simply as he pulled out of Steve's driveway.

"What?" Steve asked as if he had no idea as to what Danny was referring.

"What? What do you mean, what? You and Agent Weston, and don't tell me I didn't walk in on something. I'm a detective, remember?"

"I told you. I was teaching her field combat. She's never really worked in the field so she asked me if I would help her out."

"OK, so answer me this. Why is your truck at the office and how did you get home last night?"

"Lori brought me home."

Danny waited as long as he could for Steve to expound before starting in again. "And," he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"And nothing… She brought me home and dropped me off. That's it."

"That's it. That's it? What is wrong with you?" Danny's voice rose one octave.

"What?" Steve countered, trying his best to keep any emotion from his face.

Danny shook his head back and forth, exasperated. "A beautiful, intelligent woman brings you home and did you even think to invite her in?"

"She brought me home because I couldn't keep my eyes open so, no, I didn't invite her in."

"So she came over this morning and you two spent the day together." Danny shot Steve a glance as he turned the corner trying to read any expression on his partner's face. Steve remained frustratingly neutral. "Come on, babe. Give me something here, anything… I'm begging you."

"Why are you so hung up on this? I get that she's beautiful and intelligent and I like the way she moves…"

"The way she moves? What, did you to go dancing?"

"No, Danny we didn't go dancing. I mean, I like the way she works… the way she handles herself. We swam. We worked on combat technique, and we were practicing leg sweeps when you busted in."

"Leg sweeps," Danny repeated as they pulled to a stop in front of the tuxedo shop. Steve seized the opportunity to make a quick exit, leaving Danny talking to nothing but air. "We aren't finished, Steven," Danny called over the top of the car as Steve disappeared through the front door of the shop.

Chin was all smiles as the men entered the shop. The tailor stepped back from Komekona, measurements in hand, to take one more look at the big man, this time from a distance. He muttered something unintelligible and disappeared behind a curtain.

"Hey man," Chin greeted Steve with a quick man hug. "Where have you been all morning?"

"Go ahead, partner, tell Chin here what you've been up to today."

"This sounds interesting," Chin offered as Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, silently cursing his grinning partner.

I've been outside all day and I didn't have my phone with me."

"Uhuh, tell him who you've been outside with all day... Go ahead, tell him."

"Give it a rest will you? I told you, she asked me to help her with field combat so that's what I was doing." Steve sounded genuinely irritated at this point.

"Who?" Chin asked simply.

"Lori" the two men answered in unison.

"OK Gentlemen, who is next," the tailor asked as he reappeared.

"Me!" Steve answered and hopped up onto the small, elevated stage.

"Steve and Lori, huh," Chin whispered to Danny.

"Who knows," was Danny's reply.

Soon all four men had been fitted and released by the tailor. "We have final fitting," he announced in broken English, "Thursday, two day before wedding… 2PM. I have all tuxedos ready." He stopped and again surveyed Komekona. "Even yours," was all the wedding party could understand as he again disappeared behind the curtain muttering to himself.

**Thursday, 1:30 PM**

The first thing Steve felt was confusion. There stood Lori and Danny, handcuffed together in a hotel suite, Danny's hotel suite to be exact. _"What the hell?"_ he thought as he followed them into the room. Lori saw the deep furrow in his brow as he moved from confusion to assumptions and assured him, "not what it looks like". Somewhat relieved, he allowed them to expound. Danny had offered Lori use of the pool. "The spa service, actually," she began but faltered as she met the piercing look on Steve's face. Quickly turning her attention to Joe, she babbled something about a hot stone massage. Joe, however, confused by the attention, simply stated that he was "not much of a spa service guy". Accepting the story as to why Lori was there, Steve moved on to the real issue at hand. "And the handcuffs," he asked as tension flooded him again. He heard Lori say something about the "jersey slip" and was mildly entertained by Danny's explanation of said jersey slip until Lori stated that they might have lost the key in the couch. "_What the hell?"_ he thought again. Anger had replaced confusion and he quickly turned his back to focus on throwing cushions from the offending couch. Wrath building, he lifted his end of the couch off the floor and let it fall back with a thud. He turned back just in time to see Lori pulling the lost key from Danny's pocket. Another stab of anger, or was it jealousy, shot through him. "In your pocket," he stated with a wry smile. He plucked the key from Lori's hand and hurriedly released her from the cuffs. Danny, however, was not so lucky. Fueled by the fact that Lori had seen the master bedroom and the master bath which she stated was "ridiculous", he quite intentionally lost the key over the balcony rail.

"What did you do that for?"

Steve answered him with a grin and headed for the door. "Let's go. We're gonna' be late."

In disbelief, Danny looked at Joe and threw his hands in the air. Joe answered with a shrug and turned to follow Steve.

"Enjoy your spa," Danny said flatly from in front of the window.

"Will do," Lori answered as Danny scooted past her and out the door to catch up with his ride.

Danny slid in the back seat of the truck just as Steve was ready to take off. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You threw away my only key to the handcuffs that are, at present, cutting off the circulation to my hand."

"I was hoping for a good show. You know, a real test of the jersey slip."

"You're mad because Lori was at my place."

"OK, first of all, it's not your place. It's a hotel room…."

"It's a suite, actually."

"Whatever! Second, there's something you're not telling me."

"I told you everything. I asked her if she wanted to use the spa service. When she came over, I showed her the jersey slip."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Help me out here, Joe," Steve urged.

Joe just shrugged indicating his unwillingness to become involved.

"Why didn't you call Kono or your new girlfriend?"

"Kono had wedding stuff to do today and I thought it would be a little to forward to invite a woman I've only been out with twice to my hotel suite for a spa day."

"So you called Lori?"

"Yes, I called Lori."

Steve shook his head wildly. "There's something you're not telling me."

A few moments of silent ensued until finally Danny spoke. "This is your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault."

"How is any of this my fault?"

"You wouldn't tell me anything that happened with the two of you, so I thought that if I offered her the spa service, I could show her the jersey slip and start a conversation while we were cuffed."

"You did all that just to get information from Lori… about me?"

"Well, yeah. Look, you need to relax, have a little fun. I think you and Lori could do that together. She likes to hike, you like to hike. She's a swimmer, you're a swimmer. She runs to relax, you run to relax. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"We work together."

"So?"

"So, everyone knows that you should never date a coworker."

"Maybe… if you work in an office or have a regular nine to five, but it's not like we're cooped up together all day, everyday. Plus, with our job, and the hours we work, you need someone who understands when you have to rearrange plans or break dates at the last minute."

"We talkin' about you or me here?"

Danny cut his eyes toward his friend. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should give it a chance."

"I'll think about it," Steve conceded as they came to a stop in front of the tux shop.

**Saturday, Wedding Day**

Lori stood shading her eyes from the sun, watching the exchange between Steve and Joe. Clearly there was tension. Steve's jaw was clinched and Joe refused to face Steve opting instead to focus on the ocean. At the close of the conversation, Steve shot past Joe and stopped short seeing Lori alone at the top of the hill. They locked eyes, paralyzing her where she stood. Steve marched determinedly straight for her and stopped just a little too far into her personal space. She had to lean back slightly to look up into his eyes. "You saw that?" he demanded.

She dropped her hands to her side no longer requiring the shade as Steve's towering figure effectively blocked the sun. "Yeah, I saw that. What's wrong?"

Steve's eyes darted back and forth searching hers, hoping to find…. "_what?_" he thought, "_a home, a refuge, maybe just a place to land_." When she didn't shy away from his scrutiny, Steve stepped back and turned his attention to the sky. Squinting into the sun, he took a deep breath and tried to settle down. "Joe's been lying to me."

"About what?" she asked with obvious concern.

He looked intently into her eyes, willing her to understand. Hands crossed over his chest, he began. "He's been lying to me, Lori. He knows who or what Shelburne is. He's known all along."

"I don't understand. How do you know?"

"He's been to Tokyo…. recently. He's been leading me on wild goose chases, creating more confusion an innuendo. He warned me, just now, to let it go."

"We're not just gonna' let it go. You told him that, right?"

Steve's expression softened at her use of "we" rather than "you" and he nodded in affirmation. Again he searched her face trying to discern her motives. Best he could figure, they were pure. She simply wanted to help, "_but why?_" he couldn't help but wonder.

"Look, there's nothing we can do right now. We should be under the tent, celebrating with everyone else. I'll take another look in the NSA data system. I'll cross reference Joe, Tokyo, Shelburne, Shel_borne_, any possible spelling, your father, WoFat and anything else you can think of. We'll figure this out, just… not tonight, OK?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and moved his head side to side in an effort to relax.

"Yeah," he whispered on a breath and nodded.

He looked so tired. Lori felt an overwhelming urge to pull him close and try and convince him that, somehow, they would figure this out. She instead lightly gripped his forearm and maintained the distance between them. "Yeah? You good?"

"I'm good." He reached up to tentatively to brush a wayward strand of hair from her cheek. "Let's go."

She smiled and turned toward the music drifting from the beautiful white tent behind her. She tried to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in her gut when Steve placed his hand on her lower back and guided her forward. Kono spied Lori and Steve as they made their way toward the bar. "Not yet sister," she said and grabbed Lori's hand. "It's time to do the electric slide. Girls only, Boss." Steve chuckled at the wide eyed look on Lori's face as she disappeared onto the dance floor. Danny joined him at the bar. "Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Joe."

"Everything OK?" Danny asked.

"No… everything is not OK, but I'm not gonna' think about it right now. Tonight we're here for Chin."

Danny raised his beer. "To Chin and Malia."

Steve tapped his bottle to Danny's and swallowed a long draw. They both leaned on the bar watching the women slide to the left and back to the right, back and forth, again and again, each adding their own little flare or wiggle to the dance. When the song ended, high fives ensued as the women congratulated each other on a fine display. Steve took another quick swig from his beer and left it on the bar. Slapping Danny on the shoulder he excused himself and headed toward the dance floor. Danny watched him out of sheer curiosity. The next song was slow, a beautiful cover of "Make you Feel My Love." He watched as Steve met Lori at the edge of the parquet floor. His smiled widened, pleased to see the way she melted into his arms as the music began.

**A/N: Edited) I had originally said that I probably would not update until after the holidays, but I've already started the next chapter after a bit of inspiration. Hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and a blessed new year!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Happens at the Wedding

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. I just couldn't let this story rest. Please let me know what you think – I went way out on a tiny limb with this one!**

**Chpt 6: What Happens at the Wedding, Stays at the Wedding**

As the evening began to wear down, friends and family lined up to toss flower petals at the newlyweds sending them on their way with warm wishes and lots of love. As the line collapsed behind the couple, Lori felt a hand slip around her waist. She knew immediately who had hold of her. Steve lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Tell Max I'm taking you home". A shiver ran down her spine. She knew she should protest, but instead, found herself nodding in agreement. Steve had asked her a dozen questions about her relationship with Max. _Were they dating? _"No". _Why did she come with Max?_ "Because she didn't want to come alone". _Why Max?_ "Because he asked". _Really, just because he asked?_ "Yes, just because he asked". "_Could he really be jealous of Max?_" she had wondered. She couldn't deny the warmth she felt the few times they had danced. Steve was surprisingly smooth on the dance floor and she had nearly peed her pants when he and Danny and Chin attempted to break dance to the RUN DMC medley. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. Dancing with Kono and Malia and the girls… watching Steve watch her dance, had made her feel like a college kid again. But it was the slow dances with Steve that had really done her in. She hadn't felt the need to talk while they danced or to keep a stiff arm conveying the necessity for space with him like she did with the other men she had danced with. She was somehow both content and on fire as they moved together in time with the music. As the night progressed, Steve had pulled her closer and possessively tighter with each dance, and she had let him. It had been a long time since she had let anyone that close, physically or emotionally. "_This is dangerous ground," _she reminded herself as she traversed the crowd. She soon spotted Max at the dessert table.

"Hey Max."

"Ah, hello Agent Weston, are we ready to go?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Thank you for the ride by the way, but Commander McGarrett and I are heading out to do a little research. We were brainstorming earlier and I think we may have a new lead on a cold case."

"Oh, I understand. In our line of work, one must follow the leads given when they are, in fact, given".

"Thanks, Max," she said with affection.

Butterflies danced low in her gut as she scanned the crowd for Steve. She found him by the bar with Danny, bouncing up and down on his toes. "You nervous or something?" Danny asked.

"What," Steve grunted, obviously distracted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?" The nothing, however, became clear as Lori appeared. Danny watched as a warm smile spread across Steve's face. He excused himself without a word and closed the distance between the two of them. He ushered her to his truck and held the door open while she deftly maneuvered the big step up into the front seat. They quickly settled into a friendly conversation about the wedding and the beauty of the day. As they drove on, a comfortable silence blanketed them through a particularly festive neighborhood full of Christmas light displays. Steve broke the silence. "Are you gonna' be on the island for Christmas?"

"That's the plan."

"Is your family coming here?"

"No, no family."

Steve caught the hint of sadness in her reply. "No, no family? Or, no, no family coming for Christmas."

Lori bit her lower lip. "No, no family," she said resolutely and continued to watch the lights as they passed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"They've been gone a long time… I guess it's just especially hard at the holidays, you know that better than anyone."

"Who did you lose," he asked gently, sensing this wasn't a subject she spoke about often.

"My parents and my brother were killed in a plane crash my sophomore year of college."

"I'm sorry." He said with understanding and empathy as he pulled the truck into a vacant spot at her apartment complex.

"Thank you," she whispered, "and thank you for bringing me home."

"You're welcome".

Thinking that was goodbye, Lori smiled sweetly and opened the door.

"Hang on, I'll help you," Steve called over his shoulder as he darted out of the truck and around to her side. Lori swiveled her knees toward Steve and he held out his hands to help. It was an awkward exchange as Lori tried to remain decently covered in her form fitting mini dress while managing the big step down from the truck to the ground. Finally, Steve reached in and grabbed her by the waist, deftly lifting her from the truck as she steadied herself, palms flat on his shoulders. He sat her down slowly and held on to her waist just long enough for her to see the storm of greens and blues brewing in his eyes. "You feel like a walk?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded in affirmation.

They walked in silence down a small trail to the beach and hit the sand in their evening ware and flip flops. The water was warm as it lapped at their feet. Steve nudged her gently with his elbow. "You want to talk about it?"

She hesitated. She hadn't spoken about them or their deaths in a very long time. Her last boyfriend had never asked, which was fine with her, as she probably wouldn't have shared any of it with him anyway. It was curious, this willingness to open up when she was with Steve. She wouldn't have wasted her breath when they first met in the Governor's office. She thought she had had him pegged: arrogant, self righteous hero type with no capacity to bend; his way or the highway kind of guy. She glanced at him standing next to her, waiting patiently for her to continue. She had come to realize that he defied any stereotype and confounded her ability to profile. She trusted him. It hit her like a sucker punch. She trusted him completely. With no further thought, she spoke. "They were in a private plane, on their way to the Hamptons. My brother, Mason and his fiancée had planned to get married there. The four of them were flying out to make the final arrangements." She spoke slowly and softly, pausing to steady her voice and draw in a calming breath. She crossed her arms over her chest, physically holding herself together. "They veered off course," she continued, "so flight control tried to reach them, but there was no answer. Investigators later determined that the plane lost cabin pressure mid way through the flight. The navy was alerted… they sent an escort to asses the situation…." She was breathing quickly now, talking with her hands. "They could see them in the cabin… they were…. well they weren't moving so…." Steve stepped in front of her and grabbed her hands, bringing them to his lips; he kissed her knuckles and watched as the color darkened from white to pink. He felt her relax. "Let's walk," he beckoned as he stepped back from her and let one hand go. He held the other hand firmly in his. She was quiet for a bit, letting the ugliness of the accident flash through her brain. Her voice was steady when she again spoke. "My grandfather sent his driver to school to _collect_ me. He wouldn't tell me what was happening, just that I was needed at home. The next few days are a blur, really. I went back to school the day after the funeral, not really sure what else to do. I changed my major to physical education which caused my grandfather to make the trip personally this time just to yell at me about being responsible and living up to my family's name. I changed my major back to criminal justice and promised I would go to law school as long as I could double major in phys ed. I was angry and alone and, did I mention I was angry? All I wanted to do was hit things. I took all the martial arts classes that I could. I started running and I kept running because it was the only time I had a clear head. I went mountain climbing and spelunking. I started swimming and hiking, anything I could do that required physical endurance. And I did them alone. I kind of lost it for a while. I shut everyone out, dated guys I had no intention of staying with or sleeping with for that matter. I did anything I could just to keep going. Did you know I have a sister?" Steve shook his head. "Well I do, Claire. She's five years older than me and she never forgave me for shutting down. We're complete opposites. After their deaths, she threw herself even more into the social scene determined not to be forgotten. While I'm doing my best to protect the world, she'd doing her best to decorate it. I love my sister, but I don't really understand her and she doesn't get me at all. We speak ever so often, but we've never been close and after the accident, well things didn't get any better. She married one of the lead attorney's at Weston Industries and leads a perfectly upscale life in up state New York."

"Wait, Weston Industries…. That's you?"

"No," she abruptly stopped walking, "this is me," she pointed to herself. "Weston Industries is what's left of my family's business."

"That's a huge corporation."

"Yes it is. After my grandfather died, I sold my share of the business to my brother-in- law."

"Alright, slow down. I know you went to law school and I know you worked, first for the FBI and then for Homeland Security. At what point did you work at Weston Industries?"

"I didn't. That was my grandfather's plan. He passed away my last semester of law school. I hated law school, but it seemed a waste to quit half a semester out so I graduated and went straight to Quantico."

Steve shook his head in disbelief, speechless.

"I know… it's a lot to take in. I've never told anybody all that before."

"No, it's not that… it's just, you've been through… well, more than most and your background is… unique to say the least." She stood wide eyed in front of him, waiting for him to process. "I'm glad you told me."

She released the breath she had been holding and responded on a nod. "Me too".

They watched each other for a moment. Lori's hands went to where her back pockets should have been, not finding them, she crossed her arms over her chest. Steve chuckled at the tell. "What?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head and stepped toward her. Slipping his hands around her waist, he gently pulled her to him. She melted into his embrace resting her fists on his chest and her ear over his racing heart. He positioned his chin on the top of her head and she closed her eyes as he gently drew small circles over her back. She new instinctively that she would never regret trusting this gentle, heroic man.

After a few quiet moments, Steve spoke into her hair. "Danny and I planned to spend Christmas together. Rachel has Grace and my sister can't come home. I'd like it if you joined us."

She pulled back from his embrace just enough to see his face, enjoying the fact that he didn't let go. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not. I'm cooking and he's picking the movies. It's not a big deal, trust me."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll accept that… for now." His entire face lit up under that cocky grin of his. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to guide her back toward her apartment. They walked in silence neither feeling the need for words. As they reached the large glass doors leading into the complex, Steve gently squeezed her hand. "Think about Christmas, OK"?

"I will," she assured him.

He touched her hair with his free hand, wanting desperately to kiss her. He held back, however, knowing this one was likely worth waiting for.

**A/N: Just a bit of angsty fluff for the holidays. Thank you for reading! Reviews make my days a whole lot brighter!**


	7. Chapter 7: We've Got a Body

**A/N: It's time to see what Lori can do with a case that requires a bit of her expertise. People aren't always what they seem and nothing is ever easy for the Five-O team.**

**Chapter 7: We've Got a Body**

**Monday: 9:00 AM**

Kono and Lori were laughing together in Kono's office when Steve stuck his head in the door. "We've got a body".

The ladies of Five-0 responded quickly to the implied demand and Lori headed for her office to grab her gear. Further discussion of seal team hottie and the Sunday date with Kono would have to wait.

"Hey, Boss," Kono called after McGarrett. "I've got court this morning at 10:00, the Frank Delano trial starts today."

"Oh, right. Good luck with that."

"Thanks"

"Let's go, Danno," Steve shouted from outside his office where Lori had promptly joined him. Danny appeared, fussing into his cell phone. "You said you weren't leaving until Thursday. I've got everything planned... Rachel... Just lis..." He banged the cell phone against his head and walked past Steve and Lori without a word. They glanced at each other wearily and fell in step behind Danny.

HPD was already on site when the three members of Five-0 arrived at the crime scene. They were directed upstairs where they found Josephine Brandon, an attractive, 48 year old mother of two lying on her back over the bathroom threshold. Max was standing next to the body making notes.

"Good morning, Agent Weston," he gave her a small bow in greeting. "Commander McGarrett... Detective Williams..."

"Morning, Max," Lori smiled.

Not much for small talk, Steve got right to the point. "What do you have Max?"

"I will know more after the autopsy, but it looks as if this may be the fatal wound," Max said pointing to a deep cut on the left side of the victim's neck. "The cut was deep enough to serrate the jugular and the amount of blood trailing from the wound and down her shirt is consistent with a bleed out."

Lori slipped into the bathroom, gracefully avoiding the body and the mess. She studied the victim and the scene, eyes darting here and there as her mind worked to process the details.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

Lori cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes as she pieced together the clues in front of her. "She was leaning against the door... here inside the bathroom. All the blood pooled here," she indicated a massive pile of clotted blood by the victims hip. "It drained down her shirt, onto her pants and spread here on the floor. She was setting up, against the door when she died. Interior doors typically open in toward the room, not out into the hall."

"The husband and the neighbor used a crowbar to pull this one off the hinges," Danny spoke having just joined them upstairs after gathering what little information HPD had to offer. "The husband saw blood on the floor and couldn't budge the door. He ran to the neighbor's for help. Together they tore the door down. That was at 7:30 this morning".

"So if she was leaning against the door on the inside of the bathroom, how did our killer escape?" Steve wondered aloud.

Lori looked over her shoulder at the small window directly across from the opening where the door used to be. Putting on a pair of latex gloves, she went to investigate. "Locked," she said, "and painted shut. It hasn't been disturbed."

"Has anybody seen a serrated knife lying around here anywhere?" Danny asked still full of spit and vinegar from his conversation with the ex-wife.

Squatting next to the body, Lori lifted the victim's left hand. She surveyed the small cuts up and down both forearms and hands.

"Defensive wounds," Max offered.

"If you're a boxer, maybe. Defensive wounds are usually on the inside of the forearm and hands". Lori stood and crossed her hands in front of her face, palms open and forward in a protective gesture. "A victim under attack would stand like this, not like this..." She closed her fists and rotated her hands. "Like a boxer." Squatting again, she fingered the hem of the victim's skirt where a wayward circle of blood stained the garment. Just above the knee, Lori found the source of the blood. "She has four scars, two inch slash marks all in a row. The fifth cut is fresh". She looked up at Steve. "This means something". Turning to Max, she asked him to be sure and check for any other scars at autopsy. "I think she did this to herself," Lori offered.

Steve couldn't help the small smile of approval that lifted one corner of his lip. He was impressed.

"You're thinking this was a suicide?" Danny asked.

"I'm thinking we've got some work to do," Lori answered, "starting with that serrated blade."'.

"Max," Steve said as he pulled black latex gloves over his hands, "help me lift her up".

Max pulled the victim's shoulder toward him while Steve pushed. Slipping his free hand under her torso, he felt around for a weapon. Feeling something hard and cold near the victim's waist, he lifted her hip from the floor. Lori carefully retrieved the weapon by the handle, holding it securely between two fingers. She held it out for Steve to see.

"It's a rigging knife."

"Who uses a rigging knife?" Danny asked.

Steve and Max eased the body down gently and Steve stood. "It's a nautical knife. Anybody with a boat would have one."

"Huh," Danny grunted. "HPD said the husband owns Captain Brandon's Boat Tours. He was involved in a big racketeering scandel last year. Four boat captains were indicted. Mr. Brandon was cleared of all charges. That's why we got the call on this one".

Steve turned to the M.E. "Max, we'll check in with you later. Danny, why don't you go and talk to the neighbor that helped with the bathroom door, see if you can get anything new out of him. Lori and I will go and talk to the husband".

Downstairs in the kitchen, Lori and Steve found Mr. Brandon and a young woman sitting at the kitchen table. Their chairs were pushed together and the young woman had her hands wrapped protectively around the older man's arm. Lori immediately recognized the resemblance between mother and daughter. "Mr. Brandon?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Rich Brandon. This is my daughter Raena"

Steve extended his hand to the man and made his introductions. "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Agent Lori Weston. We're with Five-O. I'm very sorry for your loss".

"What happened to my wife?"

Steve glanced at Lori. "That's what we're trying to figure out".

"We have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," Lori began.

"Anything," the daughter replied.

"This might be difficult, but anything you can tell us, even if it seems insignificant, could help."

Father and daughter nodded, indicating they were ready.

"There are bruises on her forearm". Lori showed them the photo on her phone. "Do you know where they came from," she continued.

"Mom said that happened at work. She's the business administrator at a nursing home, Windsor Gardens of Poknana Street. She said she opened a broom closet and a bucket of mops and brooms fell on her. She had one of the staff doctor's look at it."

"She told you the same thing?" Lori asked Mr. Brandon.

"No, she didn't say anything to me. I guess I hadn't noticed." Regret clouded his face.

"What about this bruise, on her knee?" Lori pointed to a close up of Mrs. Brandon's right knee.

"I don't know about that one, I'm sorry," Raena answered.

Mr. Brandon simply shook his head.

"We also noticed a series of cuts on the inside of your wife's leg, just above the knee. Four were older wounds, scars, but the fifth was fresh. Do you know how she received these wounds?"

Raena looked at her father, obviously unaware that the wounds existed. Lori saw his pupils dilate slightly and then his eyes narrow as he stared at the photo. He hesitated before he spoke. "No, I don't have any idea." His features were hard, angry, warning Lori to move on. She watched as the daughter recognized the change as well.

"Mr. Brandon. Had you noticed any erratic behavior lately from your wife? Was she depressed or sad?"

"She's been sad for years. Our older daughter, Mishka was killed five years ago. She was stabbed in a mugging near KCC."

"KCC?" Lori asked

"Kapi'Olani Community College," Reana explained. "She was studying to be a pharmacy tech. She was attacked on her way home from a night class."

"Why do you want to know if she was depressed? Do you think she did this to herself," Mr. Brandon asked, seemingly already resolved to the fact.

"That's what we're trying to determine. Forgive me, Mr. Brandon, but you don't seem surprised that your wife may have killed herself," Lori prodded.

"Of course he's surprised!" Reana snapped. "My mother was always positive. Just yesterday, she was helping me plan a party at my new place. She wouldn't kill herself. She had way too much to live for".

"Do you agree, Mr. Brandon?"

"Jo wasn't herself lately…"

"Dad!" Raena jumped from her chair jerking her hands from her father's arm.

Mr. Brandon turned to his daughter. "I'm sorry, honey, but, it's true. Mom hasn't been herself lately. She wasn't eating or sleeping. I'd come home and find her crying in her chair or in the bed. I begged her to get help, but she wouldn't listen to me. She barely even spoke to me anymore".

Raena looked at Steve and Lori, her face pained with confusion and anguish. She looked back to her father. Shaking her head, she bolted from the room on a sob.

Mr. Brandon turned back to Steve and Lori, weary. Steve broke the silence, "We'll be in touch, Mr. Brandon, just a soon as we know anything. Thank you for your time".

Danny met the two of them at Steve's truck. "Anything?" Steve asked.

"The neighbor, a Mr. Alvin Liedecker, insurance agent, said that the two had been arguing a lot lately, but no violence that he was aware of. He said Mr. Brandon works late through the week. The younger daughter moved out about two months ago and the older daughter was killed five years ago, the end of November. That could explain the timing of the suicide. Christmas combined with the five year anniversary of their daughter's death, maybe it was too much."

"Could be," Lori said not sounding convinced.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked.

"There's something else going on here. Did you see the way Brandon reacted when I asked him about the cuts on her leg? He hesitated. There's something he's not telling us."

"Let's get back to the office. We can run financials, arrest records, and phone logs. See what we come up with," Steve suggested.

Lori nodded. "I want to look at the older daughter's case file, see if anything pops. I also want to talk to Mrs. Brandon's coworkers at the nursing home, see what they know about her home life."

"Why don't you two go do that," Danny offered. "I'll catch a ride, start the background checks."

**Windsor Gardens of Honolulu Senior Care Center**

Lori and Steve were led to the business office by the facility's administrator where they were introduced to Mrs. Brandon's assistant, Akako Mai who was informed of Mrs. Brandon's death and excused to speak with Five-O while the rest of the staff was notified. Mrs. Mai was a petite Japanese American in her early fifties. She attempted to compose herself in an effort to answer any questions Steve and Lori might have.

"Mrs. Mai," Lori began, "thank you for talking to us. We're sorry for your loss. I know it's a shock, but any information that you can give us will be helpful."

Mrs. Mai nodded.

Lori continued. "Can you tell us anything about Mrs. Brandon's home life? Did she ever speak of her husband or her family?"

"I know she and her husband weren't getting along very well. She pretended everything was OK, but I could tell she was sad. She came to work this week with a bruise on her wrist. It was bad enough that one of the doctors here x-rayed it and prescribed pain medicine so that she could sleep at night."

"Did Mrs. Brandon tell you what happened?"

"She said she opened her closet door and some things fell from the shelf onto her arm."

"Did you believe her?" Lori probed.

"I thought it was a little suspicious, but I had never seen any bruises on her before".

"Mrs. Mai, have you ever met Mr. Brandon?"

"Yes, right after Jo's daughter was killed, he would come and pick her up from work. He was always early, sometimes as much as an hour or so early. He would set in a chair across from the business office, in front of the window and watch everyone work".

"Was he friendly with the staff?"

"No, he never spoke to anyone except Mrs. Beyers and Randall."

"Mrs. Beyers and Randall?" Lori asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Beyers is in charge of medical supplies and Randall is one of the orderlies."

"Are they working today?"

"Yes, Mrs. Beyers is here. Randall doesn't come to work until 3:00."

"Could you introduce us to Mrs. Beyers?"

"Sure," Mrs. Mai obliged. Steve and Lori followed her down the hall to the medical supply office.

"Mrs. Mai, one more question. You said Mr. Brandon started picking Mrs. Brandon up after their daughter was killed."

"Yes"

"Did that change?"

"Yes, he picked her up for a few weeks and then we didn't see him again until the following Halloween. I remember because one of the staff made the comment that Halloween brings out all the freaks and meanies. It seems like he appears every Halloween for a few weeks then he disappears again. Weird huh?"

"Yes, Mam," Lori agreed. "Thank you again for your time. You've been very helpful." Mrs. Mai smiled warmly at Steve and Lori grateful that she had been useful. After introducing them to Mrs. Beyer, she disappeared down the hall.

Mrs. Beyer was a tall African American woman in her late thirties. She had a beautiful smile and a warm personality. Lori asked her a few general questions about Mrs. Brandon. She learned that the two women were friendly, but never spoke outside of work. Mr. Brandon was pleasant enough according to Mrs. Beyer, but some of the other staff members did not feel the same way.

"Had anyone made any specific complaint about Mr. Brandon?" Lori asked.

"Just that he refused to speak even when spoken too."

"But Mrs. Brandon was well liked?"

"Yes, by everyone. She'll be missed".

"Thank you Mrs. Beyer for your time."

"You're welcome."

On the way out, Lori stopped in front of a bulletin board decorated with staff photos. "There's Randall," she commented, pointing to a red haired young man in his early twenties. The caption read, "Randall and Mrs. Oksowa enjoying bingo night festivities".

Steve looked over her shoulder at the board. "What do you notice about the majority of the staff here" she asked.

"They're all of Japanese descent," Steve confirmed.

"All except Mrs. Beyer's and Randall".

"This area of the city is known for its strong Japanese influence. After World War II, there was a massive influx of displaced Japanese into Hawaii. The government forced them to locate here so that they could be watched. There was a lot of distrust for a lot of years after the war ended".

"Huh," Lori managed as her stomach let loose with a hungry growl.

"I guess we should stop for lunch, huh?"

Lori smiled, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

**Lunch**

Lori sat across from Steve at LuLu's Lunch Box, a small sandwich shop two blocks from the office. Chin's wedding and the events following seemed miles for gone. She wondered if her evening with Steve had really even happened. She spent Sunday afternoon on her deck replaying their walk on the beach over and over in her head. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved with someone she worked so closely with, but something about him beckoned to her. She wanted to know him better. She wanted him to know her better…

"What are you thinking about?" she heard him say from somewhere far away.

"What?" she asked.

"You were staring at the salt like it held the key to the universe."

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that there's something more to this case than suicide. I can't shake the feeling that Mrs. Brandon was trying to tell us something with the bruises and the cuts."

"We'll go see Max when we're done… see if he found anything new."

Lori nodded in agreement as the waitress delivered two hardy portions to the hungry investigators.

Steve's phone rang. "Yeah, Kono, how did it go in court?" Steve watched as Lori briefly closed her eyes and bowed her head before diving into her burger and fries. "See what you can find on a murder, five years ago this past November. Vic's name was Mishka Brandon. It happened near KCC."

"Kono back from court?" Lori asked when Steve hung up the phone.

"Yeah, she's back at the office".

"Did she say how it went?"

"She said the prosecution presented a solid case."

"Good. Did she say how long they expect the trial to last?"

"No, just that".

Steve watched as Lori made light of the oversized burger she had ordered. He had learned a little more about this woman today, watching her work. She seemed to be in her element with this case. He agreed that they were on to something, even though he wasn't yet sure what that something was. He learned too that she could eat! Where she put it he didn't know, but it was fun seeing her pack it away. He chuckled as she sucked wayward sauce from her fingers. He had noticed too the quick little blessing she said over her food. After his brief conversation with Danny about faith and a higher power, Steve had felt he might be the last believer left on the island. Yes, he had learned quite a bit more about Lori today which, unfortunately, only made him even more curious. "So, um, have you thought anymore about Christmas"?

She took a sip of her Coke (regular, not diet) to buy her a second or two more before responding. "When are the two of you getting together?"

"Christmas Eve at my house. I'm cooking."

"I'm going to Christmas Eve service at 5:00; I suppose I come by after that."

"Good," Steve smiled, genuinely pleased. "We'll eat around 6:30".

"What should I bring?"

"We're having a chicken dish with pineapples and an island sauce. Why don't you bring a bottle of wine, your choice"?

Steve's phone rang again. "Max, good timing, we were just on our way to see you…. Alright, see you in a minute".

Steve and Lori pulled up short as they entered the Medical Examiner's office. Max was wearing oversized felt antlers and a red clown nose. He greeted the investigators as if he were in fact not wearing anything out of the ordinary at all. "Nice antlers Max". Lori offered on a smile.

"Thank you Agent Weston. The story of Rudolph is one of my favorite Christmas fables. I love the way the little fellow reaches deep and rises to the occasion accomplishing that which seems impossible".

"I always liked _A Charlie Brown Christmas_"

Lori and Max looked at Steve as if he were an alien.

"What? It's a great show."

Lori turned back to Max. "Did you find anything interesting on our vic?"

"Well, the toxicology screen came back positive for Percocet, 30mg. That's three to five times higher than what is typically prescribed for pain. It was taken within three hours of her death."

"Percocet… that's oxycodone, right?"

"You are correct, Agent Weston… oxycodone and acetaminophen."

She looked at Steve. "That's a lot of medication for an old bruise."

He nodded in agreement. Lori did a double take seeing Steve standing across from her in his signature wide legged stance, arms crossed over his chest. She felt a small flutter in her gut. Chiding herself for her lack of focus, she quickly returned her attention to the body, she pointed to Mrs. Brandon's hands. "Anything unique about the wounds on the tops of her hands and arms?"

"The wounds are mostly superficial, a little deeper on the left hand and arm than the right, but certainly not enough to do any permanent damage. The fatal wound was, in fact, to the neck… the jugular was severed. She would have exsanguinated in less than three minutes".

"What about the bruise on her knee," Steve asked.

"Also superficial. There appears to be multiple blows to the knee, but none of the blows were delivered with enough force to bruise the patella".

"And the cuts to the inside of the leg?"

"Those were a bit more challenging. I looked at the scar formation for each striped wound. They appear to be in varying stages of scar formation and regression. The wound closest to the knee is the oldest, perhaps four to five years old. The scars are progressively more recent as you approach the fresh cut".

Lori crossed her arms and pulled in a long, deep breath while Steve ran a hand over his face each processing the new information in their own way.

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"I believe that covers it, Commander."

"OK, thanks".

"You're welcome," Max obliged with a small bow.

"Thanks, Max"

"Oh, you are welcome as well, Agent Weston".

Steve held the door for Lori and waited for her to exit. "What's you're theory?" he asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours".

"You first".

"Well, it's not really a theory per say, but there are some pretty interesting consistencies like the number five for one: five wounds and a murder five years ago. We've got Mr. Brandon's prejudice against Japanese Americans, and a suicide in which the victim seemingly tried to frame her husband for murder. Maybe if we answer the why of that, we can figure out what she was trying to tell us…"

They stopped at his truck. "Let's see what Kono dug up on the daughter's murder. Maybe that'll tell us something."

**A/N: That seemed like a good place to take a breather. I've never written a case fic before so I would appreciate any and all constructive criticism! A Christmas review would make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Job Well Done

**A/N: Note to self: Crime drama is really difficult to write! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Now, enjoy!**

Chapt 8: **A Job Well Done**

Back at the office, Steve and Lori joined Danny and Kono at the smart board.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Financials were clean," Danny began. "I looked into the racketeering case. I think Brandon got caught up in the initial sweep, but there was never any real evidence that he was involved. He was cleared of all charges."

"What about the others who were charged? What did they get?" Steve inquired.

"Some heavy fines. Two got jail time, six years each."

"You thinking the wife's death is connected? Some kind of payback," Kono asked.

"No," Steve said. "We just left Max. It looks like a suicide. What did you find on the daughter's murder?"

Kono tapped a file on the smart board and sent it flying to the monitor. "Meet 21 year old Mishka Brandon. She was killed five years ago in an apparent mugging two blocks from the KCC campus. Her then boyfriend, Riku Kokawa was questioned, but had an alibi that checked out. He and his friends were at Kanpai Bar and Grill watching a football game. The bar tender and several patrons confirmed he was there at the time of the murder. I talked to the detective in charge of the case. He said the boyfriend was a wreck when he was questioned. Apparently he was supposed to pick her up after her night class, but let the time get away from him. He and the father were involved in a physical altercation outside of HPD. The father blamed him for her death".

"Was anyone ever charged in the murder," Lori asked.

"No. They had one promising lead… a vagrant that had harassed a few students for money and food, but it didn't pan out."

"Kokawa…" Steve spoke and locked eyes with Lori. "That's a common Japanese surname… it means 'small river'".

Danny looked back and forth between Lori and Steve. "What am I missing here?"

"It's just a hunch. Kono, see if you can find a current address for Riku Kokawa… you two find him and talk to him… see if he can give you any insight into the Brandon family. Ask him if Brandon had a problem with him or with Japanese Americans in general".

"Will do," Kono promised.

"Where are you going," Danny hollered at Steve as he disappeared into his office. Lori had similarly retreated into her office just moments before.

When Danny and Kono left, Steve and Lori were in McGarrett's office each staring intently at their laptops. Steve was at his desk. Lori was cross legged on the couch.

**H5OH5OH5OH5O**

The next morning, Danny and Kono found Steve and Lori at the smart board. On the monitors, they saw five photos. "What's this?" Danny asked.

"This is what Mrs. Brandon was trying to tell us," Lori answered.

"Explain," Danny charged.

"These four men were murdered on the third Thursday of November, this one in 2008, this one in 2009, 2010, and 2011," she explained as she pointed to each consecutive photograph. This one," she said as she pointed to the last photograph, "was killed in February of 2008, three months after Mishka Brandon was murdered."

"And they're connected, how," Danny probed.

"Well, for one, they're all Japanese Americans in their early twenties. Two, they were all five killed near Windsor Gardens of Honolulu. Three, each one suffered a shattered right knee cap and four, each one bled out after having his jugular severed with a serrated blade."

Steve watched as Danny processed what Lori had just detailed. He stood quietly with his arms crossed over his chest, anxiously awaiting Danny's response.

"You're thinking the perp brought them down with a blow to the knee and then slit their throats."

"Yes," Lori answered simply.

"OK… why these five guys? I mean, how did you zero in on these specific victims," Danny asked, hands in the air.

"I cross referenced murders in the Japanese American community with murders occurring in October through December of 2007 through 2011. I narrowed the results by M.O., threw out the females and found the 'third Thursday pattern".

Danny narrowed his eyes in thought and then flicked his gaze to Steve. "OK, I'm officially impressed".

Steve and Kono chuckled at Danny's approval.

"Did you talk to the boyfriend," Steve asked.

"Yeah," Kono confirmed. "He said that he and Mishka met at the nursing home where her mother worked. He was in nursing school at the time and was required to do a rotation at a skilled nursing facility. Mishka worked at the community center a few blocks from the nursing home. She picked her mom up on her way home everyday. Riku and Mishka had been dating 10 months when she was killed."

"Did he say anything about her father," Lori asked.

"Yeah, he said that for several weeks following Mishka's death, the father would show up at random places for no apparent reason. I asked him to explain. He said that he saw the father at KCC twice; he saw him once outside the hospital where he works now; once outside of a friend's house when he was leaving, and once outside of the McDonald's where he picks up his coffee each morning."

"Did he ever confront Mr. Brandon?" Lori asked.

"I asked him that very thing. He said Mr. Brandon never spoke to him. The last time he saw him was January 31, 2008. He said he new the date because it was his mom's fiftieth birthday. He saw Mr. Brandon talking to a young guy on the street outside of the flower shop where he stopped to get his mom some flowers. He said it looked like Brandon had rear-ended the guy at the red light."

"Kono, see if you can pull up that report," Steve barked.

Kono grabbed her tablet and began her search.

"Danny, didn't you say the next door neighbor is an insurance agent", Steve asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Get him on the phone, see if the Brandon's have their insurance with him. If so, see what he knows about the accident."

Danny nodded and headed for his office. Lori continued to study the smart board rolling over the details in her head. Kono continued her search.

"No luck on that accident report," Kono said. "They must not have filed one."

Danny appeared from around the corner. He had his cell phone to his ear. "Do you still have that piece of paper?... Good, I'm gonna' need it and that inquiry list. I'll be over to pick it up in a little bit… I'd like to remind you, Mr. Liedecker that this is an ongoing investigation and you are not at liberty to share any information with anybody until this investigation is closed… Thank you, sir."

Danny hung up the phone and dropped it on the smart board. "You are not going to believe what I just found out," he said as he slapped his hands together in front of his nose. "The neighbor said that Mr. Brandon wrote down a name and a license plate number from a small fender bender he was involved in on January 31st of 2008. He asked him to run the plate and confirm the man's address. That man was one, Heroshi Sato, our victim #1".

"Please tell me he still has that piece of paper," Steve said, eyes wide.

"Yes, and it gets even better," Danny promised. "He has an inquiry list in Mr. Brandon's file for three subsequent incidences involving Mr. Brandon, none of which were reported to the police because there was little to no damage. Mr. Brandon gave him a license plate number and asked for a name and an address for each. Mr. Liedecker found it odd that each one happened in October."

Steve again locked eyes with Lori. "We got him."

Lori drew in a long breath in an attempt to settle her nerves. The long night of research had left her drained, but it was worth it if it led to Brandon's arrest.

"What now, Boss?" Kono asked.

"Danny, get those papers. Kono, you and Lori go through the reports on the five murders. Look for anything else that might tie Brandon to these men. I'm gonna' get a warrant to search Brandon's home and business."

**Captain Brandon's Boat Tours**

Having secured the warrant, Steve and Lori left Danny and Kono at the office combing through the files on the five murder victims. Brandon's receptionist informed them that Brandon had gone to the docks to clean the boats. Steve boarded one of the double decker charter boats. "Mr. Brandon!" he called. With one hand ready on his holstered gun, Steve ventured further onto the boat. Lori climbed aboard behind him. "Mr. Brandon," Steve called again. "It's Steve McGarrett. Agent Weston and I need to speak with you again". The door to the cabin opened and Rich Brandon stepped out onto the deck wiping his hands on a small shop towel. His eyes darted back and forth between Lori and Steve but his face held no emotion. "What can I do for you, Mr. McGarrett," he asked in an even, mono tone. Steve glanced at Lori and saw that she too had her hand ready on the butt of her gun. "We need to speak to you about your daughter's murder," Lori said gently.

Sadness flooded his face. "What about it" he asked, voice now full of despair.

"We've been looking into her murder and several other murders in the same area. We would like to go over a few details with you."

Brandon looked at Steve suspiciously before turning his attention back to Lori.

"Could we go to your office and talk" she asked.

"Yeah, OK."

Lori and Steve stepped back, allowing Mr. Brandon room to move between them to exit the boat. Without warning, Brandon ducked to his left and grabbed a stainless steel pipe. He swung the pipe toward Steve in one swift motion, but was knocked unceremoniously to the deck when his feet flew out from underneath him. Steve barely had time to react as Brandon landed flat on his back in front of him. Both men looked at Lori in disbelief. "That's a leg sweep, Mr. Brandon. I learned from the best". Steve snorted at the cocky lift of Lori's eyebrow. He rolled Mr. Brandon over and zip tied his hands behind his back. He reached for the pipe.

"What is that," Lori asked.

"It's bow railing. Great for capping knees, wouldn't you say?" Steve mimicked a blow to her right knee with the pipe. "I'll call it in and we can search for the blade".

Kono and Danny met Lori and Steve at Brandon's office. The search revealed a serrated rigging knife, wiped clean, but identical to the one Josephine Brandon used to kill herself. They also found a single piece of bow railing in Brandon's office closet. Kono delivered it to the lab in the hopes of finding skin cells from one or more of the victims on the pipe.

Exhausted from the day and the previous night, Lori could barely keep her eyes open at dinner with the rest of the team. Steve nudged Lori's elbow. "Looks like I might have to return a favor tonight".

"What's that," she asked, too tired to think.

"Come on, I'll drive you home".

On the way home, Lori closed her eyes and all but fell asleep as the wind blew a warm breeze across her face. She barely noticed when Steve pulled the truck to a stop outside of her apartment complex. "You did a great job on this case."

Lori rolled her head to the left to look at Steve. She gave him a lazy grin. "Thanks". With effort, she lifted her head from the head rest and reached for the door handle. Steve grabbed her arm. "Wait".

Lori stopped and turned back toward him. Steve opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He instead graced her with a warm smile. "Sleep well. I'll see you Saturday night... Christmas Eve, don't forget".

"I'll be there," she promised.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I would love to hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Even in Slumber

A**/N: First let me say, thank you, thank you for the kind reviews and encouraging words. Second, I'm going to vent a little. I was really disappointed with Monday's episode. They gave me zero Steve and Lori to work with. In fact, I'm a little worried that the haters have been heard and Lori might not even be around next season. That said, I have decided to take my own liberties with these two characters. I will work off of the episodes as they air, but these two are now officially "out of cannon". Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 9: Even in Slumber**

Lori jumped in response to the soft knock on the door. She had fallen asleep on the couch again. Growing up in the oversized Weston home, she had always felt so small. She went from the crib to a king sized bed that all but swallowed her whole. Most nights she would sleep cross ways, pushed up against the head board and curled in around a large pillow. These days, she slept best on the couch comforted by the feel of the tall cushions tucked in behind her back. 11:00 PM, a little late for a friendly caller. She tripped on the quilt that had been covering her. Wadding it up, she tossed it on the floor and grabbed her gun from the drawer of the end table. She tiptoed to the door. Through the peep hole, she saw the back side of a tall man in a green T-shirt and cargo pants as he turned to go. Quickly slipping the safety back in place on the gun, she unlocked the dead bolt and pulled the front door open with more force than was necessary raking the bottom of the door over her bare foot. "Ouch!," she growled and hopped into the hall on one foot. "Steve!" she called, but he had already turned back in response to her growl.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, cheeks flushed. She rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness. "I hurt my toe."

The tension in Steve's face looked almost painful. The air around him seemed to crackle. Lori searched his eyes. They were a dark green, the color of deep ocean. "Are _you_ ok?" she prodded.

He stretched his neck, drew in a long breath and tilted his chin ever so slightly to the side. He was definitely not ok.

"Come inside," she instructed and he did, without argument.

Steve crossed into Lori's apartment and planted himself square in the middle of her living room. Lori locked the door and turned to find him in a very Steve-like stance, arms crossed over his chest, legs wide, intensity oozing from every pore. She ignored the thrill that began in her toes and landed low in her gut. Lori mimicked his stance. "What happened?"

Steve looked past her, gathering his thoughts. She could see that he was struggling to keep it together. "I just left Joe. Noshimuri took him, knocked him around. He thinks he killed his father."

She thought twice before speaking. "Did he?" she asked calmly.

Steve dropped his hands by his side and shook his head back and forth wildly. He started pacing. "First Chin, now you. I trust him... I…"

Lori reached him in three long strides. She planted herself in front of him forcing him to still. Sadness enveloped his face. Lori tentatively raised her hands to his biceps. He leaned into her touch and she slid her hands to his shoulders, pausing momentarily to judge his response. She felt his arm slide around her waist. Seemingly of their own volition, her hands landed behind his neck. He all but collapsed into her embrace. He held her tightly, his other arm encircling both of her shoulders. She molded herself to him, rising to her toes to rest her chin comfortably on his shoulder. She felt him relax and in a muffled whisper, he spoke, "I'm just so tired of getting nowhere with all of this."

She squeezed him tighter in response. They stood, swaying back and forth almost imperceptibly. Steve needed someone to shoulder the burden even if only temporarily. Lori was more than happy to be the one to do it. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his forehead to her shoulder. He willed himself to relax his grip, missing the warmth as soon as he did. Falling back to her heels, she pulled away just enough to see his face. She stroked his chin briefly before dropping her hand to his chest. "Let us help... the team... You're not in this alone."

"I know". His gaze lingered even as he released her from his hold. "Joe was... is like a father to me. I want to believe him."

Lori's hands went to her back pockets. Finding none in her sleep pants, she rested her hands on her hips. "What does your gut tell you?"

"It tells me to trust him, but… why won't he tell me what or who Shelburn is? WoFat tortured me to find that out". His voice was strong and steady, but his eyes conveyed the depth at which that torture and, no doubt, Jenna Kaye's death still plagued him.

"You wouldn't have told him, even if Joe had given you that information."

"No, I wouldn't have, but it would have been my choice."

She proceeded with caution. "Is that what this is about... you needing to know?"

"Are you profiling me?" Anger flashed in the hard lines of his face.

"No," she said matter-of-factly, "I stopped trying to profile you a long time ago. It was getting me nowhere."

That earned her a pale reflection of his usual cocky grin. "I need to know what my father was involved in."

"Why?" she asked in an even, deliberate tone.

He frowned, unsure how to answer the question. Seeking the truth, needing to know, isn't that basic to most people? "I don't understand the question."

"I asked you why you need to know."

"Because he was my father; because people have died, continue to die and my father was involved. Joe was involved or, at the very least, he knew what was happening. He's been to Tokyo twice in the last two months. He says he's protecting me... that he's trying to stop the killing. He says he's doing it because my father asked him to." Steve's anger and frustration were evident in the staccato of his voice. Lori remained quiet, watching as that anger heated to a boil. "My whole life changed when my mother died. My father sent me and my sister away. He said it was necessary, but he didn't say why..." He was breathing hard now, fighting for control. "I heard him die. It's like I was right there. I could see it in my head, everything that was happening, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop Hess from killing my father."

Lori winced silently at the unmistakable despair in his voice and on his face. The hand that had been punctuating each word as it tore from his diaphragm fell quiet at his side. His eyes, focused on hers, begged her to understand. Her heart broke for him as tears welled in his eyes. "It was my fault," he breathed on a whisper. "Don't you see? It was my fault. I have to fix this." Each word was deliberate and final. "Whatever my father did, I have to fix it."

His eyes begged for someone to make things right. She suddenly felt very inadequate, exposed in her tank top and pajama pants. A fleeting moment passed. Lori found it difficult to breath. Her heart was racing, aching for this exquisite man. Her feet moved without her permission as if she were being pulled to him by an invisible thread. Steve remained statuesque, eyes softening as she approached. Toe to toe, she cupped his face. She watched the storm brewing in his eyes, fascinated as the greens and blues first swirled and then melded into each other, creating the most brilliant aquamarine shades. Her breath caught as his mouth softened and parted. She hesitated, hovering millimeters from his lips. When his eyes closed and his hands found their way to her hips, she answered the invitation with a gentle kiss. The heat engulfed her, stealing her oxygen, shaking her to her core. She pulled away as the pressure from his fingers increased, and the threat of losing herself in this man's touch neared reality. Steve's eyes flew open at her sudden withdrawal. He zeroed in on her dilated pupils, lingered there, then flicked his gaze to her lips. Lori stood paralyzed, cheeks flushed, hands inches from his face. She sizzled ten times over where each of his fingers rested at her hips. Steve slowly drew in a long, steadying breath. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he teetered on the edge of desire. He wanted this woman. He wanted to know this woman in every way that a man could. Sensing this was too important to rush, he made the conscious decision to step back. It would have worked too if she hadn't trembled in his arms. It was his undoing. She gasped when his arms encircled her, trapping her against his chest. She lost all conscious thought as his lips urged her into a frenzy matched only by his own. The kiss was immediately insistent, full of need and want. He smelled like the ocean and tasted like the wild. She knew she should stop this. No one could tame a man like him, _but wouldn't it be fun trying. _The promise of that endeavor made her giggle. Steve pulled up short, not accustomed to hearing a woman giggle in the throws of passion, most especially this woman who did not giggle as a rule. She pinched her lips together trying to contain her smile. Steve scowled, confused. "Did you just giggle?"

"I don't giggle."

Steve cocked his head, trying to understand the joke.

"I just... I". Her cheeks chameleoned from a warm pink to a deep scarlet. She chewed her bottom lip. Her voice was soft, a touch husky when she spoke. "When you were kissing me, I realized that... _that," _she motioned to him with an open palm and then settled her fingers on her own lips. "_That_ is what it should feel like. I guess it made me a little giddy." She looked past him and crossed her arms over her chest, guarded, thinking the joke was most likely on her.

Steve considered her words, studied her posture. He quickly realized that she was embarrassed. "_Of course she' embarrassed_," he thought. Lori, as a rule, kept her emotions in check and her feelings deeply buried. He of all people should understand that. Her armor had cracked and she had laughed at the release. "_And what did I do?"_ he chided himself. "_I called her on it_." Softening, he placed a finger against her cheek redirecting her gaze back to his. She trembled again under the weight of his stare. He slid his finger the length of her jaw and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You felt that too, huh?"

The sweetest smile spread across her face as she tentatively rested her hand on his chest, just over his racing heart. "This could be dangerous, you know."

He skimmed her arm lazily with a gentle finger. "We'll take it slow."

"You're ok with that?"

He smiled affectionately and nodded, indicating his resolve. "Yeah, I'm ok with that."

She returned his smile and studied his face as he closed the small distance between them. "_I could get used to that face_," was her last thought as she melted into his kiss. It was a slow, lingering promise and it left her wanting more. He nipped her bottom lip, teasing her senses. Feigning control, he loosened his hold. "This won't be easy," he challenged.

"The best things in life never are."

They stood, momentarily, studying each other. She mentally traced the lines of his face, noticing for the first time the small scar over his left eye. She admired the point and flare of his nose, the dimple in his chin. He held firm under her scrutiny, eyelids heavy, muscles tense. Needing to change gears before she lost the power to do so, she bounced to her toes and planted a quick, playful kiss on his lips. "Sit. I'll get us something to drink. I want you to tell me what happened tonight."

He watched her disappear into the kitchen. Taking a seat on the couch, he tried to find a comfortable position, needing to adjust after their interlude. He settled on a spot in the corner of the couch and pulled a throw pillow from behind him strategically placing it in his lap. Lori returned with two bottles of beer and plopped down across from him on the couch.

"Now, you said Noshimuri took Joe."

Steve's silent response spoke volumes.

"You got him back". It was a statement of fact rather than a question.

Steve's face confirmed that fact.

"Is he ok?" Lori asked, clinically, careful to keep all emotion from her voice.

"They roughed him up pretty good, but he'll be fine."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know".

Lori eyed him suspiciously. "What are you not telling me?"

Steve licked his lips, buying a little time. "I'm afraid I may have started a war with the Yakuza."

Lori lifted an eyebrow. "They're powerful."

"Uhuh," he nodded.

"You'll have to be careful... watch your back". Concern clouded her face.

"It's not _my_ back I'm worried about."

"From what I've gathered, Adam Noshimuri doesn't seem vindictive. He's powerful, but he's not WoFat. He just wants to know what happened to his father."

"He doesn't control the Yakuza, not like his father did." He paused, noting the worry she tried to hide. "Joe said he helped Hiro fake his own death."

Lori was stunned, much like Steve had been at Joe's confession. "What?... Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine".

"Joe wouldn't tell you?"

Steve shook his head. "He won't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He rubbed his eyes hard with the palms of his hand.

"Steve," she spoke his name cautiously, quietly grabbing his attention. He dropped his hands to his lap. "Earlier, you said that you felt responsible for your father's death." She spoke slowly, soothingly as if she were speaking to the mortally wounded. He sat very still, eyes wide.

"I've read the report… It's a part of your file," she explained. "You were a million miles away, doing your job. There's no way you or anyone else could have stopped Hess. He knew he was gonna' kill your father from the moment he took him." Steve looked up and away from her, but not before she caught the tremble in his lower lip. "Steve, your father wasn't perfect and neither are you, none of us are. We don't know what he was involved in, but I'm sure, if he's anything like you, he did the best he could".

He lowered his chin to his chest on a muffled sob. Lori scooted closer, taking his hands into her own. "I know you need answers… I'll do everything I can to help you find them, but you have to let go of the guilt. It's the only way you're gonna' see things clearly… Steve," her voice begged him to listen. Her touch lifted his chin. "I love that you're willing to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, but too much weight and you'll break". Her thumb caught a silent tear as it escaped from the corner of his eye. He swiped at his other eye, calmer now under her touch. He managed a small smile and sniffed. Sensing he needed a minute to himself, Lori squeezed his hand and stood. "There's Kleenex in the bathroom there". She indicated a closed door down the hall. "I'm gonna take care of these," she said. Gathering the warm beer bottles, she turned and headed for the kitchen. She tossed the bottles and wiped the counter allowing herself a moment to steady. Returning to the living room, she found Steve standing by the back window, hands in his pockets.

"Nice view." He tipped his chin to the ocean.

"I like it. I don't have my own personal beach like _some_ people I know, but it's nice."

"My beach is your beach anytime you want it."

"I'll hold you to that."

He opened his arms, beckoning her to him. She crossed the room and settled into his hold. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Do you always sleep on the couch?"

"What?"

He nodded to the red and blue quilt on the floor by the end table.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I do, most nights."

"Something wrong with your bed?"

She rested her ear against his chest. She liked the way his voice rumbled through her from this position. "I like the couch... It's cozy."

"It's a big couch," he noted

"Big enough." Her heart gathered speed as she considered what he might be up to.

Steve stepped back and took her hands, leading her to said couch. She watched as he neatly removed the back cushions and stacked them on the floor. She laughed as he made a production out of studying his handiwork. "Looks big enough for two, don't you think?"

There was no ignoring the flutter she felt low in her gut. "I think so."

He retrieved the quilt and spread it out across the couch. He fluffed the bed pillow still hanging out on the corner of the couch. It smelled like cotton and fresh air. It smelled like Lori. He sat on the edge of the couch and pulled off his boots and socks. Lori watched, wondering if he had forgotten his promise to take things slow. "Would you mind if I camped out on your couch tonight?"

She surveyed his face, not missing the coy little grin that tugged at the corner of his lip. Unconsciously licking her lips, she met his expression in kind. "But that's where I sleep."

"I know."

In one flawless motion, he had her flipped and tucked in next to him on the couch. He pulled her close, her back to his chest, and molded himself to her. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up past her shoulders. Draping his arm over her chest, he nestled his hand between hers. She pulled it to her lips and gently kissed his folded fingers. He whispered goodnight into her hair. She waited for him to fall asleep marveling at the tension his muscles held, even in slumber. Replaying the evening's events in her head, she drifted to sleep on the promise that she would in deed help him find his answers.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Too many liberties? Since the writers refuse to help me out, your reviews have become my muse. Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10:  Restraint

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay, but I feel like my muse has been mortally wounded. Once again, this last episode was lackluster at best with zero Lori/Steve interaction. They each act as if the other doesn't exist. I'm really bummed to say the least. This chapter was difficult to write for a variety of reasons. I hope it is not disappointing.**

**Chapter 10: Restraint**

Once again, Lori was in her office combing NSA files searching for anything she could find concerning John McGarrett's case. And once again, she was coming up empty. It was making her head hurt. She scrubbed her face with both hands before catching sight of Steve leaning against the door frame. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

She answered with a tired smile and a nod.

"What are you working on?" he asked indicating her computer with the lift of his chin.

"Your Dad's case," she stated simply as she rubbed the back of her neck and stretched.

"Anything?"

She slouched in her chair. "Not yet."

Steve pushed off the doorframe and moved around her desk. He leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at her computer. Lori clicked on her search history where a long list appeared. There was Joe's name, every possible spelling for Shelburne, WoFat, Jenna Kaye, Victor Hess... the list went on and on. "All that and nothing," she huffed.

Steve stood behind her and gently gathered her hair in his hand. He twisted it to the side and began rubbing her shoulders tenderly, drawing small circles with his thumbs. Lori closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was impossible, however, to keep her pulse at a restricted pace under his touch. She reached for his hand. "I think I should be helping you relax. You've had the tougher day."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, let's see," she began and spun her chair around to face him. He stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest and lowered one hip to the table behind her desk. Lori folded her legs into her chair. "You've been shot at with automatic weapons. You were nearly roasted by a flame thrower. You then launched yourself at said flame thrower. Shortly thereafter, you disappeared with Joe to meet the head of the Yakuza who just happens to want you're head which, by the way, added significantly to my stress level. Oh, and there was that whole thing with Danny, our suspect, and the baddy you had to shoot. It's now 10:30 and you're still here wrapping things up".

"Fun stuff, huh Spicey?"

"Don't even start. That guy's hair was exhausting enough without the whole American gangster want to be crap."

"You have to admit, he's pretty entertaining for a bad guy."

"He's an idiot with really, really bad hair."

Steve chuckled at the inflection in her voice and at the sour look on her face. "You hungry?"

"Starving," she admitted. Steve stood and offered her his hand. Taking it, she let him pull her from her chair and fold her into his arms. He pinned her hands behind her back and flashed a mischievous grin. Lori frowned. "Aren't you afraid someone will see?"

"Nope, there's no one here but us". He released her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Lori rose to her toes and slid her arms up his biceps enjoying the feel of lean, powerful muscle under her fingertips.

"Kono asked me if I was in trouble with the boss today. I think we may have ignored each other a little too much. The detectives around here are getting suspicious." Steve choked on a laugh and gently rocked her back and forth in his arms. Lori tip toed her fingers behind his head as his lips landed softly on hers. His kiss was slow and deliberate. It lingered on her lips and in her gut as he loosened his hold from her waist. She chewed on her bottom lip, doing whatever she could to slow her pulse. Steve's come hither look was doing nothing, however, to settle her nerves. "It's hard to ignore that," she teased and was rewarded with another soft kiss. She ran her thumb across the thin stubble on his cheek and chin. Steve closed his eyes allowing himself to relax into her touch. She cocked her head, studying the rise in his cheek bones, the hard line of his jaw. "You have a beautiful face". Steve's eyes popped open. Lori chuckled at the surprise in his expression. "You've never been told that before?" He knitted his brow in response. "Well, you do, Super Seal," she continued, "but you look tired". She patted his chest affectionately and pulled back from his hold. "Let's get you home."

"I need food first," he said as his cell phone rang. "Danny, what's up?... Everything ok?... How about I pick you up for breakfast?..."

"Everything ok?" She asked as she gathered her things to leave.

"He's still at the hospital. He said Grace wouldn't leave so he's gonna' spend the night there tonight. I'll go see him in the morning after I meet Joe."

Lori pushed the drawer to her desk closed and spun on her heels. "Meet Joe?"

"He asked me to meet him at the National Memorial Cemetery at sun up. My father's buried there."

"Did he say why?"

"No"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Lori paused before giving him a definitive nod. "Good enough."

Steve followed Lori out of her office and escorted her to the elevator. On the way down, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sank into his hold. He kissed the top of her head. She wondered how it was that she had become so comfortable with this man in such a short period of time. Typically, she kept people at arms' length, especially men. The longest she had ever dated a man was six months. She could always find something about them that either annoyed her or made real emotional attachment impossible. Her reluctance when it came to intimacy usually ran them off before she had to initiate the breakup. She had a hundred different ways to lose a guy. Dating was easy. Commitment was not. Never would she have allowed any of her previous boyfriends to spend the night on her couch most especially not with her snuggled in next to them. Steve was different. That was clear right from the start. The physical attraction had been instant, from the moment she had seen him in the Governor's office. He was lean and fit and beautiful. She liked that he hadn't worn a tie with his suit, too restricting she had guessed, and he had kept those top two buttons tantalizingly undone. Through a series of glances, she had studied his face in the waiting room while waiting for the Governor. He had smart eyes, deep green and thoughtful. They changed color when he was agitated, darkening with intensity. She had seen the fire behind those eyes when she suggested that she wasn't interested in the babysitting job the Governor was offering. She had also seen the blue and brown that swirled and melded with the green from desire. Desire for her no less. She trembled at the thought.

Steve felt the shiver and leaned down to see her face. "You cold?"

"No, I'm good," she said, lifting her eyes to his. Holding his gaze, she traversed the colors and patterns as they darkened and spread across his eyes.

Steve noticed the flush in her cheeks and scowled. "Sure?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm sure."

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulders. It was warm and comfortable. She hadn't felt the urge to drop her guard and let someone in since... "_well, never_," she thought. People she cared about either left or died. She wasn't all together sure how to handle Steve or where to put the growing attachment that she was fighting. Outside, the air was cool and refreshing. A breeze blew her hair back from her face as she regrouped. "Have you ever been to Fat Moe's," he asked.

"No, I think I would remember a place called Fat Moe's," she chuckled.

"It's three blocks from here on the way to your place. I'll drive."

"I'll follow," she countered.

Steve's lip curled in a half grin remembering the first day they had met. He respected her strong will. "It'll be on your left before you get to the Walgreens."

"Got it," she answered as she slid into the SUV. Steve shook his head and climbed into his truck.

Dinner was not disappointing. "Who would of thought you could get a meal like that at a place called Fat Moe's," Lori commented as she turned the key in her door.

Steve followed her into the apartment, handed her his gun and flopped down on the couch. He threw his forearm over his eyes. Lori secured their guns in the lock box in the end-table drawer and turned out the overhead light. She gently lifted his head and placed it in her lap. "It's almost midnight," she said softly as she ran her fingers back and forth through his hair. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

He covered her free hand with his where it rested on his chest. "Will you stay with me on the couch again," he asked through heavily lidded eyes.

Lori bent and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She patted his chest. "Let me go change."

Steve sat up and watched her leave. She was a bit of a mystery, he mused as he pulled off his shoes and socks. His last relationship had officially ended when Catherine was transferred to what was effectively a million miles away. In all honesty, it had begun to fizzle many months before. He had cared about Cath, maybe even loved her in his own way, but not in a way that was fair to her. She was soft and sweet and kind, but she didn't challenge him. Things were easy with Catherine. She made no demands and he, in turn, had offered her very little. When she came to his office to tell him she was leaving, she had tried to open a door to their future. He had all but slammed that door shut in her face. He had made no declarations of love nor had he offered to wait for her to return. Steve was nothing if not honest. He had hugged her as a friend would have and then he had politely wished her well. He knew that he had hurt her, but he also knew that she deserved better than to wait for something that was never going to happen. At first, their relationship had been strictly casual. He rarely saw her and when he did, things often jumped straight to the bedroom. It had been enough for both of them in the beginning. There was a point, however, when Steve had sensed that Catherine needed more. He wanted her to be happy, but he was either unwilling or unable to give her anymore than he already had. In the end, he wasn't what she needed and she wasn't what he wanted. He was glad that they had parted as friends.

When Lori returned, her hair was twisted behind her head in a messy knot. She had removed all of her makeup and she was wearing an old oversized Chicago Cubs t-shirt and sleep shorts, a far cry from the sexy ensembles that Catherine kept hidden underneath her clothes. Catherine too, would never have allowed Steve to see her with no makeup and messy hair. Lori wasn't beautiful in a traditional kind of way, not like Catherine was, but she was feisty and fit and confident. He liked her no nonsense attitude and her dry humor. She, like him, valued honesty, honor and life. They had both been shaped by tragedy and they each carried a great deal of empathy for victims and their families. They were good at their jobs and threw themselves into their work with reckless abandon. Although they came from very different backgrounds, Steve somehow knew that he had met his match. Lori both challenged and settled him. She was like home, comfortable and safe which, oddly enough, scared the hell out of him. Never had he taken things slowly in a relationship. As a seal, he didn't have the time or the mindset. There was always another mission, always the threat of imminent danger or death. He had lived his life fast and in the moment. Apart from his Seal Team, he had lived his life alone. Lost in thought, it barely registered that she was speaking to him. He blinked, clearing his head. "What?"

"I said there's a new toothbrush in the bathroom if you want it. It's still in the package on the sink… You ok?"

He flashed his famous lopsided grin, the one that deflected questions and promised no further comment from its owner. "I'm good".

Lori gave him a suspicious look and started removing the cushions from the back of the couch. Steve disappeared into the bathroom. It had been a very long day in deed. He splashed some water on his face and surveyed his reflection in the mirror. "_Beautiful, huh," _he snorted.

When he returned to the living room, Lori was on the phone, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Next week?... No it's not that… of course I want to see you, it's just my schedule is a little hectic right now…. No, it's not a problem…. Yes, I will… I'll do my best… yes… yes… ok…bye." Lori closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her open palm. Unaware that Steve had returned, she jumped when he spoke.

"Everything ok?"

She planted a very fake smile on her face and relayed the nature of the conversation with great drama. "That was my sister Claire. She's coming for a visit… next week!"

"That's a bad thing," Steve guessed.

"Ugh," she groaned. "You have no idea. I love my sister, but nothing about me is good enough. She will disapprove of my apartment, my clothes, my friends, my job…. You." Lori counted the list off on her fingers punctuating the drama with a wave of her hand in his direction. She put her hands on her hips and noticed with great delite that Steve was standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt. "_Nice_," she thought before continuing. "I'm sorry. Claire just makes me a little crazy."

"A little," he questioned.

"A lot, actually." She drew in a cleansing breath and waved her hands over her head. "I'll think about that next week."

"Good idea Scarlet," he teased as he sauntered over to her. Just the look on his face was enough to send her body into overdrive. "_Damn he's hard to resist,_" she thought as he slowly drew her in close.

"There's a two day hike I know. I usually camp three quarters of the way up, eat lunch at the top the next day. It's fast coming back down. We would be home in time for dinner. You up for it?"

She narrowed her eyes at the challenge. "I think I could manage."

"Good. It's a date."

Steve sealed their plans with a gentle kiss. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to push things further. Restraint was becoming increasingly more difficult for Lori as well. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers willing his respirations to slow. "We should sleep," he reasoned as he pulled her with him onto the couch.

**A/N: There it is - a silly piece of fluff. I'm going to work on "Claire" and possibly write a new case, just in case they don't give me anything again next Monday. Here's to hoping for more in the new episode! **


	11. Chapter 11: Abandoned and Burning

**A/N: So sorry about the last chapter. I guess it really was as bad as I feared (very few reviews). Hopefully this one will afford me some redemption. It's a bit of a doozey.**

**Chpt 11: Abandoned and Burning**

As the haze of deep, restful sleep lifted, Lori's eyes popped open remembering last night, wondering about this morning. She was acutely aware of his absence. "_That's_ _not good_," she thought as she flopped over onto her back and turned to look at the empty space where Steve had slept. A warm smile graced her face as she drifted through the memory of last night. Sleeping next to Steve was like sleeping next to a fire place. He was hot and inviting and so very nice to look at. She chuckled at the analogy and sat up on her elbows as a key turned in the lock of the front door.

He grinned playfully at her as he entered the apartment. "Morning sunshine. I borrowed your keys."

She shot him a sleepy half smile. "What's in the bag?"

"Breakfast. You're refrigerator is lonely." He handed her a hot tea and pulled a fruity Hawaiian pastry out of a plain white sack. It smelled like heaven. Pulling her feet under her, she scooted back to a sitting position and took a hefty bite. It really was a slice of heaven.

"This is delicious," she said through a mouth full of mango, cream cheese and pastry. "What is it?"

"It's the house specialty at Liliha Bakery. Good, huh?" Bracing himself, one hand on the arm rest and one on the back of the couch, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll call you after I talk to Joe". He paused, still leaning in close. "That's a good look you got goin' on there."

She rolled her eyes as he kissed the top of her head. She could only imagine what the rats' nest she called hair looked like this early in the morning.

He chuckled at her response.

She watched him head to the door, coffee in hand. "See you later."

**H5OH5OH5OH5O**

**Mid-morning**

"How did he look?"

"Tired... He's sad too."

"Did he talk to you about it?"

"Yeah, he still loves her. He's in a tough spot. I think he felt better getting all that off his chest"

"You're a good friend," she said and squeezed his hand. Lori watched, concerned as he picked at his lunch, pushing the fries around on his plate. "What did Joe say?"

He glanced up from his plate and leaned back with a huff. "He's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. He's gone. He said he was gonna' disappear for a while. He wouldn't say where or when he's coming back."

"I'm sorry."

"He told me who Shelburn is."

"What?" she said shocked.

Steve nodded. "It's him. He's Shelburn. It's just a name he and my dad gave to the persona."

"Joe killed WoFat's father?"

"According to Joe, he did just that."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope, not exactly. It had something to do with my father's investigation into the Yakuza"

"So, what do we do now?"

"_We_ do nothing... _I_keep looking."

Lori cocked an eyebrow conveying exactly what she thought of that idea without saying a word.

"WoFat is dangerous. Look what he did to Jenna. He used her and then he killed her. I don't want you anywhere near this."

"Because we're involved?" she said for lack of a better word.

"Look, I don't want you or anyone else involved with this. It's my fight and my fight alone."

"You really think that's gonna' fly? With any of us?"

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the buzz of his cell phone. "McGarrett," he snapped.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey Kono, What's up?"

"We've got a body."

**H5OH5OH5OH5O**

**Thursday**

Four days into the investigation, they finally had a suspect. Kono was tracking his credit card expenditures, Chin was combing through his phone records, and Lori was knee deep in his financials. Danny was on his way back to HQ after spending the morning with Grace at the pediatrician's office. Rachel was busy with the baby and it was time for Grace's yearly checkup.

"Thank you for your help, Detective Williams is it?" Without pausing for a response, she continued. "Now, if you would please point me to Lorali Weston's office? You can put my bags down in there."

Steve heard it too. He and Lori appeared at their respective office doors simultaneously. Danny stood blanketed in expensive luggage, one large bag in each hand, a travel bag under one arm and a shoulder bag draped across his chest. He looked as if he'd been caught in a hurricane. The ruckus caught the attention of Kono and Chin who wandered down the hall to see what was happening. Danny looked at Steve, still a little stunned. "She caught me downstairs. The bags… they just kept coming. The cabbie… he dumped them and took off."

"Yes, he was very rude," the tall, slender blond complained as she brushed invisible dust from the oversized black hat she carried. It looked expensive Kono thought. The wide band of ribbon matched the small pattern in her finely tailored mini dress. She exuded wealth. "Worse than that," the woman continued, "his car smelled like fruit and sweat," She punctuated her complaint with a very sour look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Lori apologized as she rounded the woman. "Let me help you," she said as she reached for the bags. She stacked them by the wall haphazardly and turned to her sister. "Claire, what are doing here? You weren't due to arrive for another three days."

"Oh, I moved a few things around and decided to fly out early. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, of course not," Lori answered through clenched teeth. "Why would it be a problem?" Gathering her wits, Lori turned to her cohorts. "Claire, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Commander Steve McGarrett. He's in charge around here."

"Mam," Steve nodded and extended his hand in which Claire delicately placed her fingertips.

Lori quickly pulled her sister's attention toward Kono. "This is Kono and Chin and you've already met Danny."

Still a little shell shocked, Danny responded with a pencil thin smile.

"Everyone, this is my sister Claire."

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'm sure. My sister tells me that you've been very kind to her since she moved here. It's not always easy for Lorali to make friends, so I would like you to know that your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

An awkward silence settled over the group. Heat rose in Lori's cheeks. Steve was kind enough to speak. "We're glad Lori's with us. She's an asset to the team."

"Um, I'm sure."

"Well," Lori clapped her hands, "if you all will excuse us, I'm just gonna' get Claire to her hotel. I'll be back shortly."

"Kono, correct?" Claire said before Lori could stop her.

"Yes," Kono confirmed.

"Kono, could you see about getting someone up here to handle my bags, please?"

"Claire!" Lori snapped. "I'm sorry Kono." Mortified, Lori turned to her sister. "Claire, walk."

"There is no need for that tone, Lorali… I only meant…"

"I know what you meant…now walk… please. I will _handle_ your bags."

"Honestly, Lorali. I don't understand you." Stepping around Lori to address the team, Claire gave them an exasperated look as if surely they must understand how exhausting it could be to deal with her sister. "It appears as if we are leaving. We really must have dinner, all of us, before I leave. This is Thursday, correct? Why don't we meet on Monday? I'm staying at The Kahala. I'll make reservations at one of the restaurants there, my treat, of course. Oh, and please bring your significant others. I'll finalize the plans and Lorali can let you know the specifics". She traversed the faces of the group in front of her. They appeared stunned, for lack of a better word. "All right, I look forward to it." She planted a well rehearsed smile on her face and spun on her heals. Empty handed, except for the wide brimmed hat she carried and the small Italian leather bag on her shoulder, Claire Elizabeth Weston Hannidy sashayed down the hall and through the exit door.

With her back to the others, Lori closed her eyes and drew in a cleansing breath.

"Wow," she heard Danny say.

Turning, she echoed his sentiment. "Yeah, wow."

"Here, let me help you _handle_ these bags," Steve offered with a cocky grin.

Lori shook her head and grabbed the three smaller bags. Steve hefted the larger two and followed her to the elevator.

"$2600.00 a night," she heard Kono say to Chin as she and Steve moved down the hall. She knew she had some explaining to do.

**H5OH5OH5OH5O**

The next few days were rough for Lori. She apologized to the team for her sister's behavior explaining, after a glance at Steve, that her sister had married well and that she really never let anyone forget it. She further explained that, while her sister truly was a good person, she definitely took some getting used to. She relayed her sister's invitation to the team to join them at The Kahala on Monday night for dinner and dancing. She had convinced her sister to reserve an area at the outdoor lounge rather than a table at one of the exclusive restaurants in the hotel. The food was excellent and the music was tolerable. They had a full bar and an open tab. On that note, all agreed to come. Lori thanked them and ended the conversation by apologizing in advance for anything her sister might say or do.

The evening began on a good note. Kono looked beautiful in a form fitting peach silk mini dress. Clearly, Jake (SEAL Team #9 hottie) agreed. Danny showed with his doctor friend from the museum. Lori was grateful Danny brought her as she seemed to handle Claire better than any of the others. Chin and Malia were gracious as always and Claire, after having been warned by Lori to behave, was the perfect hostess. When Steve slipped his arm around Lori's waist, she relaxed. They were careful not to flaunt their relationship in front of the others, but it was clear that things were heating up between the two of them. Steve had let Danny know weeks earlier that sparks were flying between him and Lori. Danny, of course, had given him a hard time, but in the end he made it known that he approved. Kono wasn't at all surprised when Lori let it slip. Dinner was delicious and everyone seemed to really be enjoying themselves. No one could resist AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long_ except for Steve who politely declined to hit the dance floor with the rest of the party. He instead excused himself to the bar. He was met by Claire half way back to the table. "Commander, I wonder if I could have a word."

Intrigued, Steve nodded and followed her to a quiet spot on the edge of the outdoor lounge. When she turned to face him, her eyes were dead serious. She reminded him of a well trained interrogator. Gone was the high browed pretense. This Claire was all business. "I want to talk to you about my sister."

"OK," Steve said lightly.

"I understand that you and Lorali have begun a relationship of sorts. I don't know how well you actually know my sister or what you've learned of her background, but she and I have certain... responsibilities that come with the Weston family name. Lorali chooses to ignore those responsibilities. She always has, which often results in pour choices. Most specifically, she has a tendency to date beneath her station. I mean no offense, Commander but..."

"None taken," Steve interjected.

Undaunted, Claire continued. "You seem like a descent man, Commander. You're employees respect you and..."

"My team"

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'my team'. They aren't my employees. They're my team."

Claire raised an eyebrow, obviously unaccustomed to trite interruption. She paused, clearly waiting for an apology that was not forthcoming. Lifting her chin defiantly, she abandoned the small talk and got right to the point. "Commander McGarrett, did you know that my sister has never dated a man for more than six months?"

Steve frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"I guess not. Do you know her greatest fear," Claire pressed.

"Where are you going with this?"

"When Lorali was ten years old, my father bought us each a new show horse. We kept eight or ten horses typically, and we had a barn foreman and a small crew that took care of the whole operation. Lorali, however, tended her own horse. She would wake up early every morning to feed and water before school. She exercised him, trained with him daily, poured her heart and soul into that horse... The damn thing coliced one afternoon. The foreman and the vet worked through the night, did their best, but in the end he died. The next morning, Daddy caught Lori on the way to the barn and told her what had happened. She blamed herself for not being there with him when he passed. We all assumed she, like most children, would get past it and move on. Daddy even bought her a new horse, but it wasn't the same. She let the barn crew take care of this one. She was very careful, from that point on, not to let herself get too attached. She continued to ride and train as was expected, but her heart wasn't in it. It was clear, even to a self absorbed sixteen year old like me, that she was just going through the motions... The following summer while Lori was away at camp, her dog was killed in a rather unfortunate accident. We had three pups from the same litter, one for each of us...me, my brother, and Lorali. They were outside dogs so his death was no great loss to anyone but Lorali. She reasoned that his death was somehow her fault because he was _her _dog. Two years later, her best friend was killed in a skiing accident. Lorali was supposed to have gone on that trip with Meredith and her family, but she had strep throat and wasn't allowed to go. She decided that, had she been there, Meredith might not have taken that tumble. At least that's how she explained her feelings to her therapist at the time. Later, she confided that she was sure Meredith had died simply because Lorali was her best friend. Can you imagine what guilt like that would do to a teenage girl? She feels things deeply you see, although she would never admit it. As a result, she shut down. Everyone again assumed that she would bounce back. And she seemed to... on the outside. But anyone who really knew her could see that she wasn't the same. She withdrew from her friends, focused entirely on school and routine. She spent the majority of her time alone, either with her nose in a book or in her makeshift studio drawing or painting. My parents continued her therapy, but all she truly learned there was to mask her pain. She figured out how to rid her face of anything other than the appropriate emotion for the situation at hand. She spent the following summer with my mother's father, moved in with him. He only lived about twenty minutes away. She and my grandfather were close. He was a self made man, practical and grounded like Lori. My parents sent her there to see if maybe he could reach her, bring her out of the cocoon that she kept herself hidden in. It was working until my grandfather had a stroke. He and Lorali had been together most of the day working in the garden. I'm sure you can guess that Lorali blamed herself for his death as well. You see, Commander, she decided that people who got close to her, people that she cared about, got hurt or worse. Now, as tragic as all of this sounds, it pails in comparison to what happened next."

"Your parents and your brother... her sophomore year at Penn State... she told me."

"I'm shocked. I don't know that she has ever shared that with anyone else". Her features softened slightly. "She must care about you a great deal."

"It's mutual."

"I'm sure, but, don't you see? That's why you have to let her go. She can never love you. She won't allow it. She needs to come home, Commander. She needs to be near what's left of her family. If you care about her as much as you say you do, you'll help me get her home. You two have been together, what, three months? You're time with her is halfway gone... that's the rule, six months. Do yourself a favor and let her go now before things become even more complicated than they already are."

Speechless, all Steve could do was watch as Claire turned to leave. She was back in hostess mode by the time she reached the table. Having just finished their turn on the dance floor, Danny and Lori joined the others at the table too. Lori turned to look for Steve. She flashed a rare, yet beautiful, full on toothy grin in his direction. He felt a hitch in his heart and in that moment, he knew that losing Lori was not an option. Steve joined the others and tried not to think about all that Claire had shared with him. He watched Lori with the others. He knew she kept her feelings hidden and that she was very good at masking her emotion. Now he knew why. As the party began to wear down, couples thanked their hostess and said their goodbyes. Steve, Lori and Claire were the last ones left. Steve stood back as Claire and Lori embraced. Over Lori's shoulder, Claire shot Steve a poignant look. He got the message, loud and clear.

On the way home, Lori turned to Steve in the truck. "So what were you and Claire talking about?"

Steve shifted in his seat. "She wants me to help her get you home."

"Ah... we've been fighting about that since she arrived. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing... she didn't give me the chance."

"That's Claire."

"You know, if you two didn't look so much alike, I'd have a hard time believing you're related."

Lori chuckled. "We are two very different people."

"I believe she loves you though."

"In her own way, yes, she does. She wants me married and settled... to an appropriate choice of course… someone of her choosing. She talks about home like we still have one. After my parents were killed, my grandfather sold the estate and funneled the money into a trust."

"This is your father's father, right... the one who wanted you to be an attorney?"

"Yes"

"What about your mother's parents?"

Lori paused. Steve watched as sadness flared in her eyes. "I never knew my mother's mother. She passed away before I was born. My grandfather died when I was thirteen. He overdid it in the garden one summer and his heart stopped."

"I'm sorry."

Lori offered him a small smile. "So you see, Claire talks about me coming home but, the way I see it, home is where I am."

Steve reached over and took Lori' hand in his. They rode in silence until they reached her apartment complex. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"I have a meeting at HPD first thing in the morning. They want us to look into a couple of high profile cold cases. I'll probably be in after lunch."

"I'm sorry if Claire was... unkind in any way. She can be difficult."

"Funny, she said the same thing about you," he smirked.

She chuckled. "I'm sure."

Steve kissed the hand that he held and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. He should have stopped there, but after learning what he had earlier in the evening about her past and about her fears, he simply wanted to let her know that he wasn't afraid to love her and that he wasn't afraid to be loved by her. He ran his free hand through her hair and pressed harder as she balled the hem of his shirt in her hand. He pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, and twisted the end of her hair in his hand. Her eyes were the color of jade, sharp and clear. This close, he felt as if he could see into her soul. Green eyes met him every morning in the mirror, but they were nothing compared to the beauty of hers. Lori tapped him playfully on the nose and bid him goodnight. He watched, enamored, as she disappeared into her apartment complex.

**H5OH5OH5OH5O **

**Tuesday, 1PM**

Steve had just returned from HPD and was in his office organizing the cold case files that had been assigned to FiveO. Suddenly, he came charging from his office, cell phone at his ear. "HPD just found Lori's SUV abandoned and on fire. We gotta' roll!"

"Hold on..." Danny started.

"What," Steve snapped. "Let's go!" he said walking quickly backwards from the smart board and down the hall urging the others to follow with a look that conveyed both command and a touch of panic. As he started to turn, he crashed into something in front of Lori's office door. As papers flew in the air, he instinctively grabbed at the offending object realizing on his way to the floor that said object was a body. Landing rather gracefully on his back, he shifted and caught site of Lori's green eyes, big and round with surprise. Lying on top of Steve, papers raining down around them, Lori was speechless. Steve shoved her hair roughly back from her face and held her head securely between his hands. His eyes darted back and forth, searching hers, trying to determine if she was really, truly there in his arms. Lori flinched under the weight of his intensity.

"I..." she began.

"Are you ok?" he asked as if she had just been knocked down by a truck, not by a simple crash in the hall.

Confused, she replied, "I'm fine... What's going on?"

Steve dropped his head back to the floor and blew out a hard breath. Danny stepped closer to help Lori up from her cushy spot on top of Steve.

"What am I missing here?" she asked.

Steve hopped up effortlessly from his spot on the floor. "HPD just called and said they found your SUV abandoned and burned."

"I'll call and let 'em know there's been a mistake," Chin offered.

Lori's expression changed immediately from confusion to fear causing Steve to spring forward and grab her outstretched hands. "Claire," she whispered then quickly found her voice. "Claire has my truck. She dropped me off after lunch. She was gonna' do some shopping at the Aloha Tower. Where did they find it... my truck, where is it?"

Without hesitation, Steve sprang into action. "Kono, see if you can track Claire's cell phone. Lori, what's the number?"

In the time it took for Steve to instruct Kono, Lori had replaced the fear so readily apparent on her face not five seconds ago with a perfectly rehearsed mask of calm. Her expression now conveyed no emotion. She relayed the number to Kono, no trace of fear in her voice. Were it not for the tremble in her petite hands, no one, not even Steve, could guess that inside she was falling apart. Claire was all the family she had left in the world. They were as opposite as night and day. They disagreed, argued and fought more than they did anything else, but Lori loved her and that was the problem. Everyone she loved, everyone who loved her, died. It was the harsh reality that Lori lived with everyday. Steve watched as sadness washed over her eyes. "We'll find her. I promise. See if you can reach her on her cell. Kono, anything?"

Kono had disappeared to the smart board. "Nothing yet," she called.

Lori shook her head. "No answer."

Steve gave Danny the address for the SUV. "You two follow us there."

In the truck, Lori sat stick straight, willing herself to keep it together. She tried Claire's number a second time. Again there was no answer.

Jaw clenched, Steve glanced at Lori out of the corner of his eye. "Your sister has been here, what, five, six days now?"

"Yes," Lori responded.

"Has she had any trouble with anyone? Could she have pissed anyone off?"

Lori trilled a nervous laughed. "Claire can always piss somebody off... but, no, I don't think anything out of the ordinary has happened."

"Do you know where or what, exactly she had planned to do today?"

"She was going to Aloha Tower to do some shopping. I was gonna' walk over after work and meet her for dinner."

Lori stared straight ahead, out the front windshield. "What if this had nothing to do with her? What if whoever did this was after me?"

"Who would be after you?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have".

While her face remained blank, her eyes pleaded with him to find her sister. He reached over and took her hand. They both jumped when his phone rang. The ID read "private caller". Steve answered, "McGarrett."

"Commander," a cold, hard voice met him on the other end. Steve flinched physically.

"What do you want," he asked in a steely voice, full of warning.

"Shelburne"

"I don't have time for this right now. I already told you, I don't know who or what Shelburne is. I thought I made that clear when you were trying to torture that bit of information out of me the last time we met."

"You should make time Commander McGarrett. Remember what it felt like to hear your father die, knowing there was no way you could stop it?" Steve offered no response.

"I'm just wondering, this time, would you like to watch as someone you care about is, lets say, persuaded... or is hearing her scream sufficient?"

"What have you done?"

"She's quite lovely... so very different than your previous interest... not exactly what I expected, however. She's a bit soft for a former agent with The Federal Bureau of Investigation and, as an officer with Homeland Security, I would have thought more of a challenge to grab. You would think someone trained at Quantico could handle this... predicament with a bit more prowess."

Steve's heart raced as the reality of the situation sank in. WoFat thought he had Lori. And he had taken her to get to him. Steve pulled over and dared a glance at Lori. She had shifted in her seat to face him. Gripping the dashboard with one hand, she studied his face, trying to make sense of the one sided conversation. Steve exited the truck, needing room to pace. He was greeted by Danny, arms open and palms up in question. Steve gave him the just a minute signal before Danny could speak.

"Look you son of a bitch..."

"No need for that Commander. This is how this works. You meet me in twenty minutes, Kulolia Harbor, Pier 2. You give me what I want and I give you what you want. It's very simple."

"Let me talk to her."

Lori met him at the back of the truck. Wide eyed and intent, she waited to hear what, Steve knew, she had already gathered.

On the phone, Steve heard a woman's voice desperate and pleading, "Please help me..."

"Twenty minutes, Commander McGarrett".

Steve shut his eyes tightly and brought the top of the cell phone to his pursed lips. "WoFat has Claire," he announced. Turning to Lori, he continued. "He thinks he has you."

All business, Lori frowned. Her hands went to her back pockets. Steve knew the tell.

"What's our move?" Danny asked.

"Chin, call Kono. Tell her to bring the coms and meet us at Pier 3, Kulolia Harbor. I have to meet WoFat in twenty minutes at Pier 2."

Chin stepped back from the group and dialed Kono. Steve turned to Danny. "Pier 2 is three blocks from the office, off of Moana Blvd. It's seven or so blocks from here. We'll meet at Pier 3, pick up the coms and figure it out from there."

Danny nodded once, "I'm following you". He gave Lori his best reassuring smile before turning on his heels and trotting back to the Camaro.

Lori sat quietly as Steve juked and jibed through local traffic, siren blaring. Sliding onto S Nimitz Hwy, he broke the silence. "We'll get her back".

Lori turned worried eyes in his direction.

Kono was waiting at the Pier 3 junction. Aloha Tower stood visible at Pier 9, busy with every day hustle and bustle. It stood in stark contrast to the forgotten Pier 2. "There's nothing down that road but old shipping containers and meth heads," Kono remarked. "What's the plan," Chin asked.

All eyes settled on Steve. "He'll have a detail, at least six I would guess. Danny and Chin, you ride with me. Stay on my flank, either side. Kono, I'll let you and Lori out on the way down. You two see if you can circle around, get eyes from the sides. I want to know where all of his men are. No surprises. He'll trade Claire for information. We get her back and we get the hell out. That's our objective". Every one nodded in agreement. While the rest of the team selected their weapons and checked their ammo, Steve took Lori's elbow and pulled her to the side. "Listen, when we get down there, I want you to stay out of sight. If WoFat sees you, it could blow the whole operation. You and your sister look too much alike. If he figures out he has the wrong girl, he won't trust the information I give him and he won't give us Claire."

"Got it," she answered with determination and turned to join the others.

"Lori..." Steve said as he caught her arm. He opened his mouth to continue, but Lori cut him off.

"We'll get her back," she said, locking eyes with him for the briefest of moments. She could see the determination and the power behind those eyes. It calmed her. Steve squeezed her arm in answer and let her go.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well that seemed like a good place to stop. Apparently I had a lot to say this time around. I hope it wasn't too disjointed. It's hard to write these characters outside of "episode mode" and I'm afraid that interrupts the flow of the story a little. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review on the way out. I hate to admit it, but reviews are my motivation. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Certifiable

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and story alerts. They are greatly appreciated. This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Certifiable **

Lori heard Kono's voice in her ear. "I see one in the driver's seat and one at the back of the vehicle. He's got an automatic. That makes six. You were right, Boss."

Steve surveyed the scene silently, Chin and Danny on his flank. WoFat stood across from him, hands folded in front of his belt. There was ocean behind WoFat's black SUV and a wall of rusty shipping containers to the left where Kono sat, hidden from view. Steve had parked his truck to the right among the scattered containers and rusty equipment. The only way out was straight through him and his team. Lori hunkered down behind one of the old containers. With her back to a wall of metal, all she could see was ocean as it stretched out for miles before her. She knew she should check in, but the gravity of the situation had her in a choke hold. She peaked around the container and saw Claire on her knees, much closer than she had anticipated. Two slender Asian men stood at her sides. One had a gun aimed at Claire's left temple. Lori pulled back, unable to breath. She heard a woman's quiet sob and realized, as tears ran down her cheeks, that the crying woman was, in fact, her. She fell forward onto her knees, dropping her weapon and clutching at sand. Her vision blurred under the onslaught of tears. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to feel. She remembered why. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Claire was probably going to die. She chided herself for believing that this could have ended any other way. She had always assumed that her sister was the exception to the rule. Time, distance and tragedy had made Claire a non-factor in her life. That should have protected her. How wrong she had been. There were no exceptions to the rule and now her sister was going to die just like every one else she cared about. Guilt and overwhelming sadness paralyzed her. She sat back on her heels in the sand, lost in regret until Steve's voice beckoned her back. "Shelburne was the code name used for assassination missions by Naval Commander Lewis Milton. He was presumed dead fifteen years ago, but classified records prove otherwise. You'll find his marker in the National Memorial Cemetery not far from where my father was buried. He was a highly trained long range assassin and he reported directly to the Secretary of the Navy. He eliminated high profile targets... dignitaries, government officials, mob leaders, anyone the government deemed dangerous enough to warrant elimination... no questions asked. Three days ago, Joe White told me your father was one of those targets. Six weeks ago, Joe helped Milton take out Hero Noshimuri."

WoFat studied the man standing in front of him, searching for a tell. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"The fact that you have my girlfriend on her knees at gunpoint ought to reassure you."

WoFat took three calculated steps forward. "If you are telling me the truth, our business has concluded. However, if I discover that you are lying... let us just say that you and I will meet again." He motioned to one of the men holding Claire. He lifted her from her knees and shoved her toward Steve. She lost her footing and fell hard on the sand. Danny moved swiftly forward and pulled her up and into his embrace. He ushered her quickly to the truck and secured her in the back seat. WoFat turned confidently toward his SUV and was escorted by his men, guns at the ready, safely inside. Chin and Steve moved toward Danny and the truck, and watched as WoFat disappeared down the access road.

"Kono, are we clear?"

"Clear," she reported and appeared from her hiding place to the left.

"Lori?"

No answer

"Lori!" Steve called and instinctively turned toward the abandoned shipping containers on his right.

"Clear," he heard but she didn't appear from her hiding place. Steve pulled his com from his ear and trotted toward where Lori should be. He found her on her knees staring at the ocean. He approached her cautiously and squatted down next to her, eyes also on the ocean. "How you doin'?" he asked softly.

"Is Claire hurt?"

"No, she's fine. Danny has her in the truck. She's a little shook up, but she's tough, like her sister. She'll be fine."

"You lied to him."

"I had to."

She drug her eyes from the ocean and turned her head to face him. "And when he figures it out?"

"He won't."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Everything I told him is true. I just added his father to the hit list."

"You're still in danger."

"No more so than usual," he said lightly, trying to ease Lori's concern. She frowned and turned back to the ocean. "Come on," he said as he stood and offered her a hand up. "We'll worry about that later. Claire's waiting."

Lori took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She swiped at the sand clinging to her jeans. As she stood up straight, the wind caught her hair and whipped it around her head. It echoed how she felt. Steve cupped her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and walked her back toward the truck and an uncertain reception. Chin, Danny, and Kono were gathered at the back of the truck. Danny pushed off of the bumper and met the two remaining members of the team half way.

"How is she," Lori asked.

Danny's eyebrows shot up as he contemplated the best word to describe Claire's state of mind. His head bobbed back and forth in thought. "She's pissed," was the most accurate description he could conjure.

The three of them walked together to the truck. Lori left the others at the bumper and approached the back door with trepidation. Claire was in the middle of the back seat bench.

"Claire?" Claire jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Are you..."

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay," she snipped.

"I was on the other side of one of the shipping units. I could see you the whole time."

"That's reassuring."

"Are you ok?"

"No, I am definitely not ok. How can you even ask me that? I've been kidnapped, held at gunpoint, my purse and everything in it went up in flames. I lost a shoe... a brand new pair of Jimmy Choos, Lorali. Those don't just grow on trees, you know. They put a bag over my head... a filthy, who knows where it's been black sack, and duck tape over my mouth. I thought I was going to die." Her voice cracked on the last word and she turned away from Lori to stare out of the window. "They thought I was you... Did you know that," she whispered before clearing her throat and turning back to her sister. "These people that you work with, they're dangerous. You're a profiler, not a mercenary. It's time to come home, Lorali... I"

"Lori"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Lori. You're the only person on the planet who calls me Lorali."

"Mother called you Lorali."

"Mom is gone, Claire. That makes you the only one."

"I can't believe you want to argue about this right now. I almost died today, Lorali... I almost died," she squeaked.

"You didn't almost die. I know you were terrified, but you don't have a scratch on you, thanks to Steve."

"Thanks to Steve! He's the reason that awful man took me in the first place. Do you really expect me to be grateful?"

"Claire, you don't have a clue what really happened here today or what Steve risked to rescue you. Now I'm asking you nicely, please keep your mouth shut on the way back to your hotel. You and I will finish this conversation there". Lori punctuated her request with a hard stare. Stepping back from the truck she signaled to the others that they were ready to roll.

Three quarters of the way up the access road, Steve hit the breaks hard. "Everybody out. Get out now!" Three doors flew open and the team filed out, Claire in tow. Chin, who had been sitting in the bed of the truck stood up and looked over the roof. He saw it too and dove over the side, landing hard at Kono's heels. Lori and Danny drug Claire to the shallow culvert that edged the road while Chin and Kono took cover on the opposite side. Steve threw the truck in reverse and back tracked down the access road squeeling the tires as he rounded the curve. Still moving in reverse, he reached for the heater and turned the dial to its highest setting. He prayed that the heat from the engine combined with the ninety degree interior would be enough to keep the infrared heat seeker aimed at him. By his calculations, he had roughly **four **seconds before hell's fire rained down on him. He checked his rearview mirror. The oversized silver metal container sat dead center in his path… **three**… He checked the driver's side mirror. The old orange container sat six feet in front and to the left of his target… **two**… Steve white knuckled the steering wheel and sent up one word in prayer… _please_… **one**. He jerked the wheel hard to the left. The right side tires flew off the road sending Steve into a tail spin. Had his eyes been open, he could have read the fine print on the side of the silver container as the cab of the truck flew by, missing it by mere inches. The passenger side slammed hard into the broad bulk of the rusted orange container. The truck folded in on itself as metal smashed against metal. An explosion to Steve's left again lifted the truck from the ground. Shattered glass peppered Steve's face and arm. The heat was overwhelming as it filled the blistery cab of the truck. Steve shook his head and glass flew in every direction. He released the seatbelt and pulled himself through the window and onto the roof of the truck. Lunging into a runner's starting positio, he needed only one stride to launch himself into the air just high enough to catch the side of the container. His bloody left hand slipped and he nearly went careening back down to the roof of the truck. Thrusting his weight to the left, he hefted first his elbow and then his leg onto the roof of the container. With one final push, he rolled onto the black roof. He allowed himself a moment to breath before standing and searching for his team. He saw the black SUV speeding away and three figures, balanced and squared in shooting position firing their weapons in its direction. One body lay balled in the culvert. A fifth was moving in his direction at a high rate of speed. Running into the sun, Lori couldn't see Steve perched on the roof. All she could see was fire. She ran until the heat from the explosion physically pushed her back from the scene. Through the flames she could see Steve's truck pancaked into the side of the orange container. The fire burned her eyes as she tried to stare through the flames willing Steve to come forth unscathed. She stumbled backward, dizzy from the reality in front of her and wretched. Her vision blurred and tears streaked her cheeks. Hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and pulled her hair back from her face. Strong arms caught her as she swayed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry for what? Everybody's okay, right?"

Lori stiffened and jerked out of the hold. She whipped around and found a bloody Steve staring at her with concern. "You're alive!"

"Judging by the way I hurt, I would say yes, there's a very good chance I'm alive."

Lori launched herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck, gripping at his back and shoulders, trying to pull him in as close as humanly possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her easily against him. She leaned back to see his face and Steve let her slip gently to the ground. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and lowered his forehead to hers. Her hands landed on his chest and they stood quietly steadying each other. Lori pulled back to survey the damage and cupped his jaw in her palms. She kissed him hard on the mouth but pulled back quickly when she heard him grunt. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"I do that a lot in case you haven't noticed."

A nervous trill escaped her throat and she shook her head. Rising to her toes, she kissed him gently again and again and again.

The sound of footsteps on gravel echoed in the distance, but it wasn't until Kono cleared her throat that they broke apart. "That was amazing, Boss… truly."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "Do not encourage him! That was not amazing… it was stupid! Any normal, rational human being dives out of the truck with the rest of the sane people. He doesn't throw it in reverse and try to outrun a heat seeking missile!"

"For your information, Danno, I wasn't trying to outrun it. I was trying to redirect it," he explained, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Redirect it," Danny nodded. "Redirect it? And how, prey tell, do you redirect a heat seeking missile?" His vibrato rose as he threw the question at Steve.

"You let it chase you until you reach something hotter like, say, a silver metal shipping container that's been setting in the hot Hawaiian sun all day, and then you bail at the last second."

"You're certifiable. You know that?" He turned to Kono at her obvious amusement with his assessment. "Don't encourage him. You just enable him when you do that."

Steve squeezed Lori's shoulder and nodded at the two figures approaching the group. Chin and Claire were slowly making their way down the gravel road.

**H5OH5OH5OH5O **

Two days later, Claire was on her way back to the mainland. Lori dropped her at the airport on better terms than they had been on in, well, _forever_, Lori surmised. Long heartfelt talks tend to do that, she decided. Claire still pushed for her to come home, but she used much less vim and vigor than ususal.

After a long and exhausting meeting with the leutenant governonr, Lori pulled into the FiveO parking lot full from lunch and more than ready to get back to work. A brand new blue metallic, four door Chevy Silverado parked conspicuously by the front door caught her attention. She found a spot to park and called Steve from her cell phone.

"McGarrett"

"Hey, are you at the office?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just pulled in. You better get down here, there's something you need to see." Smiling wide, she hung up with Steve and dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?" Claire sing-songed in greeting.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was up. Everything okay?"

"You tell me..."

"I'm sure I don't know," Claire said unconvincingly.

"Uhuh. The big silver bow gave you away, sis. He's on his way down so I'll have to call you later. It's beautiful by the way. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Call me tomorrow"

Lori hung up the phone and headed toward the new truck. She chukled when Steve exploded out of the front door as only Steve can, followed closely by the rest of the team. He pulled up short at the sight of the new truck and the team fanned out around him to get a closer look. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve caught sight of Lori coming up the sidewalk. He pointed to her and then to the truck and then back to her, wordlessly asking if she had done this. Lori shook her head no.

"Hey Steve," Danny shouted. "There's a note under the wiper. It has your name on it in fancy script."

Steve eyed Lori suspiciously and went to retrieve the note.

_Commander McGarrett,_

_ Please accept this token of my appreciation, not simply_

_for saving my life, as what is one life compared to that of many,_

_but for all the lives that you have had a hand in saving. I have _

_always been selfish, __Commander, but not so much so that I can't_

_see the difference that you and your team make in the lives that_

_you so diligently protect. I want to thank you for your_

_dedication to this country and to the people that enjoy your _

_beautiful islands safely because of you and your team. In __the glove box, _

_you will find an envelope __with Danny's name on it containing a set of _

_keys and an address. Tell him I said "thank you and welcome__home". _

_There should also be an envelope for Kono and one for __Chin and Malia. _

_I would appreciate it if you would __distribute them accordingly. __Now, _

_concerning my sister, she's a handful, no doubt. Don't __allow her to push _

_you away. She is healing, and I'm quite __sure that I owe that to you as well. _

_She's unique and quite __special, Commander. She has a great capacity to _

_love as I am __sure anyone who charges through life as you do, does as well._

_Take care of her, even when she refuses to allow it. I have high __hopes for _

_the two of you and, as I'm sure you have noticed, I am not __accustomed to _

_disappointment._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Claire_

Steve opened the truck door and found the keys lying in the driver's seat. He leaned across to the glove compartment and pulled out the envelopes. Holding them above his head, he called the team together and passed them out. While the others ripped into their thank you's, Steve sauntered over to Lori. She followed him with her eyes and stuffed her hands into her back pockets. "Did you know about this?"

"Nope," she said quite honestly.

"But you're not surprised."

"Nope"

Steve chuckled at her response. "You know what I want to do tomorrow?"

"What," she said and tilted her chin up toward him.

"I want to go on that hike I told you about. You game?"

"I could be persuaded."

He gently wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her into a quick soft kiss. They both jumped when Kono let out a little scream from the other side of the truck. Steve sat Lori back on the ground and grinned. "What do you think Claire gave her?"

"No idea, but judging by Kono's reaction, she likes it."

Steve took Lori's hand and pulled her to the other side of the truck. Danny hollered over at Lori. "Rent's paid for one year! I think I love your sister… Do you have a problem with that?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. My friends and family know that I like to write, but I won't let them read any of my work. (Just not quite ready to take that plunge) So you see, comments and reviews are my only validation, therefore they mean a great deal.**

**Here's hoping for a great new episode!**

**RCS**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Peace

**A/N: Please be aware, this chapter is rated M (to be safe) for adult themes, in accordance with the standards of this FanFic Site. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Finding Peace**

Steve loaded his new truck with the necessary gear for their overnight hike, and he and Lori headed out to the Kaiwa Ridge Trail. "It's beautiful," he said again. "It's in the Keolu Hills between Kailua Bay and Waimando Bay. At the very top, you can see 360 degrees down into the valley... breathtaking". As he spoke, his hands punctuated his excitement. His eyes were bright with love for his island and the beauty it had to offer. She was flattered that he wanted to share it with her. "What," he said wondering why she was staring at him from the passenger seat.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just excited to see it. It sounds perfect."

"It is. Its twelve miles up to Pohaku Kua where we'll camp. It's a flat piece of rock that jets out like a lookout point over the bay. There's a shallow cave there, more like a cut out in the rock really, that's pretty well hidden by natural cover. The best part about it is, it's not on the main trail. We'll have to cut through fairly dense ground cover and circle around to the ridge. It'll take us most of the day to get there, but it's worth it. Tomorrow morning, we'll go another four miles to the top. The terrain is rougher and steeper, less traveled. Most people head toward the back side of the mountain away from Pohaku Kua. There's a clear path that takes you near the top, thirteen miles total, to a really nice lookout. If you'd rather do the well traveled path we can, but my trail's better," he winked.

"Your trail it is. How did you find this Pukah..."

"Pohaku Kua," he sounded out.

"Pohaku Kua"

"Good, you're learning. I spent every weekend camping when I was growing up… hiking, climbing and camping."

"So you've always been like this."

"Like what," he said, frowning.

"You know, fearless."

"You think I'm fearless?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"I think you don't back down from a challenge."

"Is that a good thing?"

"In your line of work, yes. I think its part of why you're so good at your job, Super SEAL."

Steve unloaded their gear and shouldered his pack. Lori pulled her hair back into a loose knot at the crown of her head. Steve reached over and took hold of the backpack straps over Lori's shoulder. He centered the weight and pulled her to him. "Ready?"

She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Ready."

Hiking with Lori was even better than he had anticipated. He was impressed with her stamina and determination. She was quite strong to be so small, and she climbed as well as any partner he had hiked with before. He learned something new about Lori too on the climb. She was every bit as competitive as he. She matched him step for step, rarely falling behind. Close to Pohaku Kua, Steve led the final push. They left the somewhat clear path opting for much less traveled ground to the right. Steve held branches so that Lori could scoot under and move forward. She, in turn, did the same for him. They moved in tandem up and around the mountain. Steve reached the ridge first and turned to extend a hand to Lori. She secured her footing and reached for him. The last of her energy drained away as she landed on the ridge in Steve's arms. He stepped back, pulling her with him, and guided her to the edge of the lookout. Every shade of green was visible in the surrounding landscape. She could see a waterfall in the distance that coated the side of a sister mountain. The water in the bay beneath them was as clear and blue as a cloudless summer sky. She could see giant sea life as it whirled and twisted in its underwater sanctuary completely unaware of her intrusion. She watched the waves play on the sand, rolling in and out with melodic flow. Steve was right, it was breathtaking. The sun was low over the horizon, highlighting the surface of the water so that it looked like part of the ocean was on fire. She understood why Steve wanted to protect this blessed place. This is what peace must surely look like. Steve watched her study his island, his home. He knew it had not been a mistake bringing her here. This was his place; it had always been his place alone. He had never even thought of sharing it with anyone, not until now anyway. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her enjoying the view as if it were for the first time. The overwhelming beauty never ceased to amaze him. He felt incredibly small up here. "It changes your perspective, huh?"

Lori shook her head in awe. "It's... "

"Yeah". He squeezed her shoulders. "I'm gonna' set up camp before daylight fades."

Lori shaded her eyes and looked toward the horizon. The sun was setting quickly and her legs suddenly felt like lead. Reluctantly, she turned away from the view. Steve went to work building a fire while Lori explored. There was, indeed, a natural cut in the rock that created a shallow shelter. Ground cover and thick vine crawled up and over the entrance, blanketing it with a delicate curtain of green. Lori fingered the strands, gently tracing the lines as they crossed and tangled in a sturdy web. She lifted a bundle of vine and stepped inside. Soft light filtered through, illuminating the rock walls of the cave. It was wide, wide enough for a man of Steve's height to stretch comfortably across, but only five feet or so deep. Lori ran her hand along the wall. It was cool and textured like wrinkles in stiff fabric. Light poured in as Steve pulled back the curtain of greenery, securing it to a branch overhead. "We can sleep in here or out there, whichever you prefer."

Writing on the wall opposite wall caught Lori's attention before she could answer. She moved closer to read the faded script. "Long after I'm gone, someone will find this marker and wonder who it was for. They won't recognize your name or mine, but they'll know that someone cared enough to climb this mountain in memory of you, and they will know that you were loved. I miss you, Mom. Love, Steve." She followed an arrow that pointed down to a small metal cross stuck deep into the earth. It was simply adorned with a necklace of rope on which hung a single piece of turquoise. Lori squatted down to read the name and date inscribed in the rock, just above the cross.

Steve's voice shattered the silence. "I wrote that one month after my mom died. I don't know if no one has ever found it or if, maybe, it's been found but considered sacred and left alone. I've certainly never shown anybody before." She could hear the sadness that lingered in his voice.

Lori swiped at the tears in her eyes and thought about what he had just said. Moved by his confession, she rose to her feet and crossed the breadth of the cave to him. Standing toe to toe with him in the shadows, she found it difficult to breathe. She reached for him with trembling hands and stroked his cheek. Her eyes conveyed more than she could ever say. Steve encircled her waist and pulled her in close. He kissed her sweetly at first, then urgently, forcing her lips to part, sending shockwaves through her entire body. Her hands flew to the back of his head, pulling him closer. They each fed off the other's desire as they kissed each other wildly. Butterflies leaped low in Lori's gut. Driven by need, Steve lowered his hands and cupped her rear lifting her up and around his waist. He went to his knees, bracing himself with one arm and lowering her to the ground beneath him. Eyes locked, he could see her need, reflecting his own in her clear, cat-like eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She caressed his cheek. "I'm sure," she whispered and lifted her lips to his.

He kissed her again, agonizingly tender kisses that sent waves of pleasure up and down her spine. She arched her back, legs still wrapped around his waist. Somehow finding control, he pulled back. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to talk about something first."

Lori frowned. "You want to talk? Now?"

"Believe me, I would much rather be doing..." He motioned back and forth between them. "this, but we need to talk first." He hovered over her for a moment more before settling back on his heels. He scrubbed his face and growled. Clearing his head with a deep breath, he stood and offered Lori a hand up. He led her out of the cave and back to the fire. She stood, watching him stoke the fire, wondering what he could possibly want to discuss. Without looking at her, Steve dove in. "I don't like your six month rule, at least not where it concerns me."

Lori shoved her hands into her back pockets. "You talked to Claire."

Steve nodded. "I did."

"Then you know why."

"I don't care why."

Lori jerked. "Excuse me".

Steve twisted to look at her. "I know why you made the ridiculous rule. And maybe you needed it before, but not anymore."

"It's not ridiculous," she snapped, but finished in a whisper, "It's necessary."

"No it's not."

"Don't push me on this, Steve. It's necessary so that no one else gets hurt."

Steve stood and met Lori face to face. "You made up that rule so that you wouldn't get hurt. I understand that." He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away and stumbled backward. Steve caught her before she lost her footing and trapped her hands behind her back. "I care about you and I care about what happened to you, but I don't care about your six month rule. Six months isn't long enough, not by a long shot."

She was breathing quickly, face flushed with anger. Her eyes darted back and forth searching his, for what he didn't know, but he held her gaze allowing her the time she needed to find what she was looking for. Her expression softened as she thought about what he had said. Her body relaxed and she dropped her chin. "Steve... I..."

He loosened his grip on her wrists and pulled her hands to her sides. He stepped back from her. "Come on," he beckoned and led her to a rock near the fire where he had spread their bed rolls. He settled on the ground in front of it and leaned back pulling Lori to the ground between his legs. She leaned back into his chest. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms, calming her. She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm scared."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Of what?"

She hesitated. "People that get close to me... people that I care about... they die."

"Do you really believe that or is it an excuse to keep people away?"

"I used to believe it... I think now, I just... I don't want to hurt like that again. The men I dated in the past, I think I somehow chose them because not sleeping with them was easy. Letting them go was even easier. That's not the case with you."

"I'm glad to hear it," he teased.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he countered.

"Have you ever been serious about a girl?"

"Depends on your meaning of serious, but I've dated the same girl for longer than six months."

"Because you were committed or because you were only around every six months or so?"

He grinned at her accusation. "The last girl I dated meant a lot to me. We were... _together._.. as often as we could be, but she's on active duty. Up until my father was killed, I was on active duty too so..."

"Are we talking about the pretty brunette in the white uniform?"

"When did you see Catherine?"

"_Catherine_... I saw her in your office one day. You hugged her and then she left looking a bit sad."

"Yeah, she had a new assignment... halfway around the world."

"You cared about her."

"Yes, I did. But things with Catherine were never permanent. They weren't meant to be permanent."

"Why not?"

"Well, things with her were almost too easy. She was more like a friend with benefits, you know. No strings attached kind of a deal. At least that's how it started. When the rules changed, I backed off. I wasn't in love with her and that wasn't going to change. You know, I understand a little of what you've dealt with and why you keep people at arms length. One could argue that we carry the same curse." Lori turned so that she could see his face. "My sister lives in Los Angeles. She's all I have left. I've lost a lot of good friends along the way, too. Loss is inevitable when you're a SEAL, but it still hurts like hell. I've lived my life fast and furious, just this side of anything permanent. I still do in a lot of ways. Until now, I've never really considered having someone in my life for keeps."

Steve could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. She shifted to face him. "You need to know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'm a train wreck, clearly."

He smiled warmly. "More like a hot mess, I'd say."

"As long as you understand."

He smiled warmly and leaned toward her. "Come here."

She leaned forward on her hands. Steve met her halfway and kissed her softly. He stroked her cheek lightly and her eyes opened. They studied each other through hazy eyes, questioning their next move, wanting each other desperately. Steve ran his hand through her hair where it had fallen loose around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch. He kissed her again, still soft and tender. She parted her lips and kissed him back. He kissed her cheek, her ear and her neck. She felt the burn of a small blaze every place where his lips had been. He moved back to her mouth, kissing her this time with a sense of urgency that she matched. He sat up on his knees, pulling her with him. She ran her hands across his chest feeling hard muscle under his thin shirt. She stretched her arms up and around to the back of his neck. Her shirt rose with the movement, exposing a tempting bit of skin at her waist. Steve's grip on her hips tightened and she leaned in to him. His hands slipped under her shirt and up her rib cage. She was warm and soft. A small moan escaped her throat nearly doing him in. He wrapped his arms around her back, exploring the flesh beneath his fingers. She trembled with anticipation. He nipped at her bottom lip and she ran her hands hard through his hair. Motivated by her desire, he moved his hands to her side and let his thumbs slip lightly over her breasts. She sucked in an audible breath and her eyes popped open. He suddenly remembered her words from before, "because not sleeping with them was easy," and he knew. She had never committed to a man which meant she had never been with a man.

"You've never done this before."

She sank back on her heels and shook her head. "No"

"I promised you we would take this slow. I stand by that."

She shook her head. "I want this. I want you... here, in this beautiful place." The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and the sky was clear and rich with stars. She looked dreamlike in the light cast from the fire. Steve sat quietly, watching the shadows dance on her hair and skin. She reached for him tentatively and stopped, unsure of herself. Steve caught her wrists before she fell back on her heels. He pulled her hard against him and kissed her with just as much power. Lori slid her fingers down his chest finding the hem of his shirt and balling it in her fists. She lifted his shirt up and over his head, raking her knuckles over his bare skin along the way. Steve's hands fell back at his side. He watched as her gaze traversed his chest and abdomen then back to his lips and eyes. He smiled lazily and reached for her, needing to feel her in his arms. He kissed her again, deep and slow. She shivered as he lifted her top up and off. Lori crossed her arms and pulled her sports bra over her head. Shyly, she clasped her hands under her chin and covered her breasts with her forearms. Steve wrapped her tightly in his arms, caressing her back and shoulders. He nuzzled her neck and traced a path with his tongue between sweetly placed kisses. Lost in the feel of his lips on her skin, she flattened her hands against his chest and slid them lightly around his neck. She lowered her chin and found his lips. Steve ran his hands over the smooth skin of her breasts. Her stomach muscles tightened but she remained quiet. He watched as surprise gave way to need. Her eyes darkened and he was struck by her beauty. She glowed in the firelight, her cheeks flushed with passion. He held her protectively and lowered her to the thin bedroll beneath them. He tugged on her bottoms and she lifted her hips in answer. She watched as he rolled to his side and deftly rid himself of his kaki cargo pants. She chuckled at how very "Steve" cargo pants had become. Unlike most men, cargo pants were a daily necessity for Steve who always had his pockets full of survival gear.

"Something funny?" he teased as he hovered over her.

She shook her head, eyes wide. He held his weight with his arms and lowered his knees to rest on either side of her hips. Lori ran her hands down his triceps and forearms, taut from holding his weight over her. He bent his elbows and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was deliberate and agonizingly tender. The fire in her gut grew and spread until she thought she might explode. She watched as small beads of sweat bathed his forehead. It was overwhelming, this feeling that gripped her so completely both physically and emotionally. At the height of her anticipation, Steve nudged her legs apart with his knee and they joined together as one. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her cry. Steve felt her fingers dig deep into his back as she arched her hips and pressed her body into his. She felt his strength and power in the way he moved, felt his gentleness in the way he spoke, reassuring her with his tender words and protective hold. She opened her eyes and marveled at his body, slick with sweat, muscles taut. Her toes curled as heat raced from her gut, through her chest, to her face. Trembling beneath him, she tingled from head to toe, her body spent from the waves of passion that had consumed her moments before. Steve rolled to her side pulling her on top of him as he went. He pushed the hair back from her face and twisted it behind her head in one hand. He used the other hand to trace a soft line over her eyelid, down her cheek, and across her nose, finally resting on her bottom lip. She kissed his finger and opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, way better than okay." She kissed him lightly on his lips and slid to his side, leaving one leg entwined with his. She lay half on him, half on the bedroll and ran her hand over his chest. He held her tightly against him, arm around her shoulder as he covered them with the second bedroll. "I didn't expect to feel this way about you," she whispered, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Steve frowned at the night sky above them. "What do you mean?"

"Just that I care about you more than I should. I may even love you… I don't know, I've never been in love before, but this feeling I have, it seems like it ought to be pretty close."

She was right. Being with Lori was different than it had been with other women. He was different, he realized. He wanted her to feel safe and loved. He wanted her to feel his love for her. He wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but somewhere in the middle of everything they had been through, he had fallen in love with her. Feeling a little overwhelmed by this realization, he remained quiet but continued to stroke her arm where it rested on his chest. He felt her body relax against him and he knew she was asleep. He moved as carefully as he could, sliding out from under her so that he could see her face. She curled in to him in her sleep. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and whispered, "I think I may love you too".

Lori woke in the middle of the night on her side, facing the dying fire. She felt Steve curled around her, holding her protectively, even in sleep. Her body began to tingle again, triggered by his closeness and the memory of making love to him hours before. She stroked his hand lightly, entwining her fingers with his. She ran her thumb over rough knuckles, remembering what it was like to feel those fingers on her naked skin. Like Steve, his hands were inscrutable. They were calloused and scarred by a life lived on the edge, unyielding in service to his country and its people, yet they had also been soft and tender as they had explored her body, gently urging her beyond any feeling she had ever experienced before. He began to stir behind her and she realized that his fingers were moving with hers. She rolled back against him and he lifted himself out of the way so that she landed on her back underneath him. He pulled the hand that he was holding over her head and lowered his lips to hers. They made love again, joining together with a slow and easy familiarity that carried them beyond desire. The soft sounds that escaped from her as she rocked beneath him drove him to the peak of pleasure. He collapsed on top of her and she could feel the pounding of his heart as it beat at a ridiculous rate in time with her own. They slept tangled together, spent from a day of hiking and an evening of unveiled passion. Dawn came early, even for Steve who usually greeted the sun, coffee already in hand. He ran his fingers across Lori's face, gently waking her from peaceful sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, pleased to see his face first thing in the morning. "Hey," was all she could mange.

"Hey, yourself," he said and kissed her gently on the nose. He stood, wearing only his pants, slung low over his hips. She sat up on her elbows and drank in the sight of him. He seemed to glow in the soft light of early morning. She felt her cheeks flush with desire. Wrapping the bedroll around her, she collected her clothes and readied herself for the day.

They climbed mostly in silence as Steve wasn't kidding when he said the last few miles were rough. The effort was well worth it when they reached the top. You could indeed see 360 degrees of breathtaking natural wonder. Steve pointed out distant landmarks, expounding on their history and significance. "Next week we tackle the stairs at Koko Head Crater," he said pointing to a mountain far in the distance.

"The what?"

"The stairs at Koko Head… You'll see," he winked.

They ate their lunch on the edge of the precipice, feet dangling over the side. It was the most perfect two days Lori could have ever imagined. Reluctantly, they headed back down the mountain toward everyday reality. She prayed that the magic they had found at Pohaku Kua would follow them home. They stopped at the diner where they had had their first real conversation. Lori reflected on how far they had come in just under four months. Steve reached across the table and took her hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not."

"Not what," he said, confused.

"I'm not thinking about anything, and it's wonderful."

He snorted, a notorious over-thinker himself, he understood exactly what she meant. For the first time in a long time, he was perfectly content to just be.

**H5OH5OH5OH5OH5O **

The peace they had found came abruptly to an end the moment Grace was taken. Lori waited at FiveO, desperately needing to pace, but unable to do so on her badly sprained ankle. She picked up her phone and put it back down again in frustration. He said he would call back as soon as he knew something. "We're on our way to a storage shed on the south end of town. Peterson gave us the address just before he died. Pray it's good." That she had done. She also ran the address and found that it did indeed match to a large storage facility. She picked up her phone again and nearly dropped it when it rang. "Hey, did you find her?"

"Yeah, we got her. She' fine."

"Oh, thank God."

"They're taking her to the hospital, just to be sure. I'm gonna' meet 'em there. We'll do the paperwork tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm gonna' go on home then. Let me know if I can do anything."

"Will do. Oh, hey Lori?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, having never experienced the gravity of what he was about to say. "I love you."

Profoundly moved, she lost the ability to form words.

"I'll see you tonight," he promised.

And just like that, he was gone. Lori blinked, not entirely sure of what just happened. As the truth sank in, she felt her pulse quicken and her cheeks flush. He loved her. Even more shocking was the fact that she loved him. She would tell him tonight when she saw him and then she would show him, bum ankle and all.

**A/N: I'm worried that tomorrow's episode will throw a serious kink in my story as Catherine returns on Valentine's Day. This was the first truly "mature" chapter that I have ever written. I would appreciate any and all feed back!**

**Ren **


	14. Chapter 14: Resignation

**A/N: Sadly, after last night's episode, I am done with H5O. Not just because Lori resigned, but because I don't like being jerked around by the writers. The writing is very disjointed, as if they are trying out new writers each episode. For example, we are supposed to accept that Danny has been dating Gabby even though, not three episodes ago, he was love sick over his ex-wife. The story lines take too many impractical liberties that we are supposed to just sit back and believe. If I was a Catherine fan, I wouldn't be happy either. Their goodbye lacked any emotional attachment, yet here she is back from half way around the world (on 48 hour leave?) on Valentine's weekend and Steve has no time for her. Did he really promise to go and spend time with her on her ship? Won't she be working? Plus, the flirting with Lori! I'm just not very happy right now. Even Shelburn was a let down! But, enough ranting... so sorry. My story doesn't exactly skip ep 2x16, it just uses a few features for continuity's sake. Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: Resignation**

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I just hope I don't lose this dress," she said as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

Steve rested his chin on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't have time to shop so I borrowed this dress from Kono. It's strapless and I don't exactly have a lot to hold it up with," she said pointing to the girls.

"Well, you know what they say". Lori lifted her eyebrows. "More than a handful is just a waste". Lori rolled her eyes at the stupid grin on his face. The truth was, she loved that grin and she loved him, too.

It was a great night, perfect, until the governor interrupted with a dead body. Things pretty much went down hill from there culminating in Chin's detainment at the Russian Consulate and Steve's subsequent run in with a moving vehicle.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to get out of here, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I want to give you something first." She handed him an envelope.

He looked at her curiously and opened it. She watched the scowl form on his face as he realized exactly what he was reading. "This is a resignation letter."

"Yes, it's my resignation letter."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"The governor asked me whose side I'm on, Hawaii or FiveO. I said both. He said wrong answer."

"Well, I'll talk to him. You're not leaving the team."

"The governor is right. He put me on this team to be his eyes and ears, but I've let a lot of things slide… mostly because of my feelings for you. That and I also happen to believe in what you're doing here. I understand that you are required to take certain liberties, shall we say, to get things done. I don't have a problem with that, but I feel like I'm spying on you and the others and I don't like it."

"So I'll talk to the governor and we'll get you assigned to the team in a different capacity."

"No, Steve. Listen, there's more to it than that. When I saw you get hit by that car today, I realized two things. One, had you been killed, it would not have been because you're with me. That's a big step for me. You getting hit by that car had everything to do with you and how you do your job. I'm not asking you to change that. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. Two, I also realized that if you're gonna' get hurt or worse in the line of duty, I don't want to be there to see it. Your life is in God's hands, not mine. I am perfectly content sending you out the door in the morning with a kiss and a prayer and welcoming you home at night. I understand the importance of what you do and I understand the risks you're required to take, but I don't want to see it all play out right in front of me."

Steve slowly began to nod in understanding. "So what are you gonna' do?"

"Well, I talked to Jeff Morrison, my friend at the DEA?"

"Yeah, yeah, he helped us with the plane crash case."

"Yes, he said that he could use my help in the Honolulu office."

"Field work?" he said with concern.

"Some, but mostly profiling and research."

"Are you happy with that?"

"Yeah, I am."

"As long as you're happy, we'll tell the others in the morning." She smiled and he hugged her close. "I'll miss you being here everyday."

"Yeah? Maybe you could show me just how much when we get home. It is Valentine's Day, you know."

"It is, isn't it?" He said as they swayed back and forth.

"I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Lori reached in her back pocket and pulled out a red envelope. Steve let go of her and took the envelope. She bounced on her toes excited to see his reaction. "Season tickets?"

"Uhuh. I outbid you and Danny both when you weren't looking."

"You're worse than me."

"Doubtful," she teased. Steve kissed her softly and then spun her around to face the door. Smacking her playfully on her rear, he sent her out the door. "Get you're stuff and I'll meet you at your place with dinner. How does naked pizza sound?"

She snorted as she disappeared around the corner.

**TBC? **

**A/N: Well, there you have it, my short and sweet rewrite. I had tons more planned for these two, but seeing as how my muse "headed back east", I'm not sure if I can continue right now. Perhaps I'll revisit these two in the near future. Thank you so, so much for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews!**

**God Bless,**

**Ren**


	15. Chapter 15: Author's note and thanks!

Just a thank you for reading, and an apology for the crazy A/N's. They were relevant when writing this story, but not so much now. I stopped watching after Lori left as I felt like the writing was becoming more and more convoluted with no real direction for the show. I really enjoyed the bromance with Danny and Steve, but that can only hold your interest for so long. For all of you faithful viewers, I hope the show continues to entertain for years to come. Thanks again for reading! Reviews always appreciated!


End file.
